Fleurs de sang
by major-oniakai
Summary: Les vies de nos êtres chers sont comme des fleurs de cognassiers Utaiens qui se fanent en une pluie de sang...La vie elle même est aussi fragile qu'une Fleur de Sang et Tseng va faire l'expérience de la mort et des larmes. Chapitre 40 et fin.
1. Le Temple

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix TT

Couple ? Pas pour le moment

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le Temple

J'ai mal... Ma vue se brouille. Maudit Sephiroth, maudit soit-il... Je crache mon sang. J'ai pu me traîner jusqu'à l'entrée du Temple, je n'irai pas plus loin. Il m'a quasiment ouvert en deux. C'est de la folie, il veut blesser la planète pour lui en voler l'énergie. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Heureusement, Elena n'est pas là, hors de danger... J'entends des pas. Strife. C'est Avalanche. Alors il y a Aeris avec eux... Aeris, j'aperçois sa robe rose. Elle se penche vers moi. Caresse mon visage de ses doigts. Une goutte tombe sur ma joue. Elle pleure. Je vais donc mourir. Aeris, ma petite fleur, ne pleure pas. Je deviendrai un ange et je te protégerai de là où je serai... Puis, expliquant en quelque mots notre lien à Cloud, ce dernier prend la Clé de Pierre que je lui tends. Aeris et Cloud, accompagné du fauve rouge s'engagent dans le téléporteur. Cait sith s'approche de moi et j'entends Reeve parler, me disant qu'un hélico va partir de Junon pour venir le récupérer. Non, c'est trop tard. Je vais mourir, je sens que je me vide de mon sang. L'ancien pilote de l'aerostat présidentiel, Cid Highwind, grogne et sort dehors. La fille nommée Tifa le suit, lui demandant ce qui lui prenait. Ma tête est si lourde... J'entends des mots en Utaïen, ma douce langue maternelle... Ca y est, je dois être mort. J'ouvre les yeux. Une gamine. Utaïenne. Qui me demande mes dernières volontés. Je lui explique que ce que je désirerais, c'est qu'Aeris soit protégée de la Shinra. Elle me dit que cela sera fait. Elle le jure sur son nom : Yuffie Kisaragi. Hein ? La princesse ? Cette gamine mal habillée ? Je peine à articuler " Princesse... ? " et elle me met le doigt sur la bouche avec un petit sourire. " Chut, ils ne le savent pas ! " murmura t-elle les yeux pétillants. Mais que fait l'unique héritière du propspère royaume d'Utaï à la chasse de Sephiroth ? Mes yeux se voilent. Je me sens partir.

" VINCENT !

- ...

- Vincent, il va mourir ! On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Un hélico est parti, ça y est. annonça Cait Sith

- Mais... Il sera trop tard ! Non ! Même si c'est un Turk, je dois le sauver ! Il fait partie de mon peuple ! Et c'est l'ami d'Aeris, il faut le sauver ! cria t-elle en pleurant.

- Laisse-moi l'examiner.

- Vincent ?

- J'ai fait des études de médecine quand j'étais jeune. Je vais tâcher de me souvenir. Hmm... Hm... C'est pas joli à voir, ne regarde pas, Yuffie.

- Mais ?

- Va plutôt demander des linges et des bandages à Tifa, elle doit avoir ça dans la trousse à pharmacie.

- D'accord ! "

Tseng fut déshabillé par Vincent qui se servit de sa chemise pour éponger le sang qui coulait de sa plaie. Il s'était fait transpercer de part en part. La plaie était large. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Yuffie et Tifa arrivent. Sentant l'odeur âcre du sang et apercevant la plaie béante, Yuffie se retourna pour vomir. Tifa aida Vincent à arrêter le sang de Tseng et à lui bander la plaie en la compressant. Vincent prenait toutes les minutes le pouls de Tseng : il vivait encore. Mais il espérait que l'hélicoptère de secours ne tarderait pas : le temps lui était compté.


	2. Des larmes

Ui, ui c'est déjà la suite...

Essayez de deviner les couples XD

Et les personnages ne sont pas à moi (même pas Tseng snif) mais à Squareenix...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Des larmes

Yuffie avait pris la main glacée de Tseng. Il était inconscient. Il était en train de mourir. Exactement comme sa mère était morte : d'une plaie de sabre. Ses larmes ruisselaient sur son visage et elle ne les essuyait même pas. Tifa était mal à l'aise : la Yuffie si joyeuse et pleine d'entrain avait disparu. Et Yuffie tenait toujours la main de Tseng, comme si elle essayait de lui donner son énergie par ce contact.

Vincent soupira. Il sortit dehors retrouver Cid qui fumait, au pied du temple, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Tifa était restée près de Yuffie avec Cait Sith. Tifa vint entourer de ses bras les épaules de la jeune fille qui sanglotait. Elle baragouinait des mots en Utaïen que nul ne comprenait dans la pièce, si ce n'était de presque mort, si toutefois il entendait quelquechose…

Aeris, Cloud et Red XIII cheminaient dans le temple, regardant à travers un écran d'eau comment Tseng s'était fait blesser : Sephiroth s'était comme dédoublé et avait transpercé Tseng par derrière avec une vitesse hallucinante. Le Turk n'avait pu rien faire. Dans pareil cs, personne n'aurait rien pu faire, pensa Cloud… Aeris sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Toutefois, elle n'entendait pas la voix de Tseng donc il était toujours en vie… Oui mais… Pour combien de temps ? Red XIII posa sa tête contre la cuisse de la jeune femme, en signe de compassion, ensuite, ils se décidèrent à avancer et à trouver Sephiroth ou, en tout cas, la Materia Noire avant lui.

Cait Sith avait placé un mouchard dans la veste d'Aeris. Comme ça, il pouvait tout entendre. Et en informer le président Rufus. Il avait honte de son comportement, mais il n'en avait guère le choix. Personne ne lui prêtait attention même si Cloud et Aeris savaient qu'il était un traître. Tous étaient plus tendus par l'état critique du Turk qu'autre chose. Tseng murmura. Il avait mal, horriblement mal et était si pâle… Et Yuffie qui lui serrait toujours la main, en murmurant une litanie qui semblait l'apaiser…

Cid déboula en trombe dans la pièce, essouflé d'avoir grimpé quatre à quatre les marches du temple.

« L'hélico ! L'est là ! beugla t-il.

Dirige-les vers ici ! demanda Tifa

Le vampire cause avec eux, il lui explique ce qu'il a fait du type… Bordel ! On a pas idée de faire des escaliers si longs !

Yo… L'est où 'Se ?

Reno ? s'exclama Tifa.

Ouaip' on m'a relégué brancardier. Alors… Oh merde ! L'est pas cabé au moins ?

Pas encore mais presque… soupira la brune.

Pousse-toi gamine, on l'embarque ! »

Yuffie lança un ragard triste au roux et au black qui l'accompagnait. Un regard qui signifiait « Sauvez-le, je vous en supplie… »

Les deux hommes placèrent leur chef avec une infinie délicatesse sur un brancard et l'emportèrent à l'hélicoptère, où une blonde les attendait… En pleurant.


	3. Le charisme d'un leader

Note : les personneges sont toujours à Square-enix snif

Couples : à vous de deviner XD

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le charisme d'un leader

Elena tenait fébrilement la main de Tseng, toujours inconscient. Un médecin embarqué dans l'hélico jugea son état critique malgré les soins apportés par Vincent. Tseng avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Défaisant les bandage, le sang s'écoula de nouveau. Elena émit une petite plainte d'horreur. Tseng était glacé, de ses mains elle n'arrivait pas à réchauffer la sienne. Le médecin sutura les plaies grossièrement afin qu'il ne perde pas de sang supplémentaire avant qu'il n'arrive à l'hôpital pour essayer de tenter de réparer ce que Sephiroth avait endommagé. Rude, qui pilotait, semblait tendu. Reno se rongeait les ongles. L'an dernier ils avaient perdu Veld, pourvu qu'ils ne perdent pas Tseng !!! Reno savait qu'en cas de mort de l'Utaïen, ce serait à lui de devenir le leader des Turks… Et d'assumer toute la paperasserie et de rendre tous les comptes à Heidegger… ! Reno priait tous les dieux de la terre et d'ailleurs pour que Tseng ne crève pas.

Aeris avait rencontré Sephiroth. Elle avait compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Tseng faisait simplement partie du sacrifice. Puis, il avait disparu. Et Cloud avait fait une crise de folie. Il avait même réussi à en effrayer Nanaki. Aeris avait peur. Pour Cloud, pour Tseng, pour la planète entière.

Cait Sith s'était proposé pour résoudre l'énigme de la Materia Noire. Ils étaient sortis en trombe, après que la peluche leur ait fait une prédiction d'amour… Pauvre Tifa, pensa Aeris. Tous les autres attendaient Cloud dehors. Aeris demanda rapidement des nouvelles du Turk et Cid lui répondit qu'il avait été rapatrié. Aeris sourit de soulagement. Tifa s'écria que le temple était en train de rétrécir. Aeris expliqua que le temple lui-même était la Matéria Noire. Cloud descendit la chercher, Sephiroth apparut et lui força à lui donner cette dangereuse Materia. Personne ne put rien y faire, pas même Aeris.

Mais de tout cela, Yuffie s'en fichait. Elle repensait à Tseng. Et aux paroles que lui avait dit un jour son père. « Un empereur n'est rien sans son peuple. Et le peuple d'Utaï n'est rien sans son empereur. Un jour, Yuffie, tu seras impératrice. Et tu auras un peuple à guider. Un bon empereur aime son peuple et le lui rend bien. Il sait ce qui est bon pour son peuple. » A l'époque, elle avait râlé qu'elle s'en contrefichait. Mais maintenant ? Tseng était Utaïen mais il était avec la Shinra, l'ennemie jurée de l'empire. Il y avait eu une terrible guère à Utaï, lancée par son père contre la Shinra. Match nul. Et Yuffie y avait perdu sa mère. Elle avait dix ans. Yuffie pensait que, si des gens de son peuple rejoignaient la Shinra, c'est qu'il y avait un problème au sein de l'empire lui-même. Elle voulait le résoudre.

Vincent la fixait depuis quelques instants. Elle était assise au pied d'un arbre, la tête entre les mains, pensive.

« Yuffie ?

- Mh ?

- C'est à propos de Tseng ?

- Je… Comment tu as deviné ???

- Ca se voit. Tu es tourmentée depuis que tu l'as rencontré.

- Je… Mais non !!! Enfin… Peut-être un petit peu…

- Qu'est-ce qui secoue ton cœur ?

- Je pensais au futur…

- Hm.

- Et que Tseng… Enfin je…

- Quel lien avez-vous ?

- Nous sommes du même peuple mais mon rôle futur… C'est de le protéger. De protéger Utaï. Parce que… Que… Je suis la prochaine impératrice. ,termina t-elle à voix basse.

- Je comprends. Fais de ton mieux. »


	4. Le cauchemar est réalité

Note : Les persos ne sont toujours pas ma propriété !!! snif

Et merci à **Azilia07** pour ses reviews !!!

Couples : c'est un peu compliqué mas rien d'officiel XD

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le cauchemar est réalité

Aeris était partie. Et Cloud suivi d'Avalanche ont couru pour la rattraper. Il faisait nuit mais la lumière était éclatante dans la cité perdue. Aeris, agenouillée sur un autel de cristal, priait. Les mains jointes, le sourire au lèvres. Elle priait pour la salut de la planète, pour que le Sacre puisse protéger la planète de la Materia Noire de Sephiroth, du Météore qu'il s'apprêtait à invoquer. Cloud se figea, prit son épée à deux mains, le regard totalement fou. Il leva son imposante épée au-dessus de la jeune femme qui priait et se prépara à fendre en deux Aeris quand Cid lui bondit dessus pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Cloud fut abasourdi de se retrouver plaqué au sol sous Cid, l'épée en mains. Une lumière aveuglante vint du ciel et tous levèrent les yeux.

IL était là. Il descendait tel un ange noir pourfendre la jeune femme qui priait encore, jusqu'à la dernière seconde de sa courte vie… L'épée s'enfonça dans la chair de la jeune fille qui écarquilla brutalement les yeux. Une fleur de sang s'ouvrit dans son dos, maculant le sol de vermeil. Cloud resta figé d'horreur. Tifa étouffa un cri entre ses mains. Cid laissa tomber sa clope de ses lèvres. Barret grogna un juron. Nanaki ferma son unique œil en gémissant. Vincent fusilla du regard Sephiroth. Cait Sith lâcha son mégaphone qui tomba au sol avec un bruit mat. Yuffie tomba à genoux en pleurant.

Tseng ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Du blanc… Une douleur atroce au flanc. Il n'était pas mort. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar : Aeris tuée de la lame de Sephiroth. Il ferma les yeux. Il respira calmement : ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar. Mais une voix familière résonnait dans sa tête en disant « Tout va bien, ne pleure pas. Nous nous reverrons plus mais je serai quand même auprès de toi. » Aeris… Un sanglot s'échappa. Des larmes. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Avalanche non plus. Elle était partie. Sa petite fleur était partie.

Tseng sombra dans le coma.

Yuffie pleurait sans s'arrêter. Debout devant Aeris, elle faillit s'évanouir et Cloud la rattrapa de justesse. Elle s'effondra en pleurs contre lui, puis fut confiée à Vincent. Yuffie avait déjà vu partir Tseng couvert de sang. Puis Aeris était morte. Sephiroth… Il tuait tout ce qui était cher à la jeune ninja. Vincent emporta la frêle jeune fille dans ses bras pour lui faire respirer de l'ai frais.

« Aeris… Non… Nnn… C'est pas possible !! Vin ! Dis-moi que c'est un affreux cauchemar !!!

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas… Pas elle ! Elle était si… gentille… pourquoi ???

- Sephiroth devait estimer qu'elle contrecarrait ses plans. Calme-toi je te prie…

- Je… vais… le tuer !!! Pour Tseng… Aeris… Pour ma mère…

- Ta mère ?

- Sephiroth… Il… Il… l'a tuée… sous mes yeux… Il va payer… !

- Yuffie…

- Dis… Tu crois que Tseng… Est encore en vie ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Aeris… Nan… Pourquoi ? »

Vincent serra la jeune fille contre lui… Le fils de sa bien-aimée était un élément des plus destructeurs… Est-ce pour cela qu'elle avait voulu mettre fin a ses jours ??? Sephiroth… Il fallait le tuer. Même s'il était le fils de Lucrécia. Même s'il commettait un nouveau péché en le supprimant. Sephiroth avait trop fait le mal. Il fallait l'arrêter. Pour ne plus faire pleurer Yuffie.


	5. Cheveux blonds et neige blanche

**Note** : Aucun des personnages m'appartient !

**Couples** : Euh... Elena qui aime Tseng ??? (mais quel spoiler j'vous jure XD)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Cheveux blonds et neige blanche

Aeris est morte. Elle repose dorénavant au fond du lac de la Cité Endormie. Avalanche poursuit son chemin, à la recherche de l'Homme au Sabre taché du sang de la Cetra. Cloud demanda à deux volontaires de l'accompagner pour baliser le chemin dans le glacier. Même si Mme Holzoff leur avait donné la carte du glacier, mieux valait vérifier le tracé. Yuffie se proposa, ainsi que Vincent à la surprise générale. Avant d'entamer la longue descente qui séparait la ville du grand glacier, Elena les arrêta. Ses yeux étaient rougis, son teint blême. L'air haineux, elle se planta devant Cloud.

« Ce qui est arrivé à Tseng, c'est de ta faute !!!

- Quoi ?

- Si Tseng est… Mort… C'est de ta faute !

- Il est… mort ? demanda Yuffie,

- C'est comme si. Sans appareillages, il ne pourrait ni respirer, ni rien. Strife, c'est toi qui l'a mis dans cet état, hein ?

- Tu fais erreur. dit Vincent,

- C'est Sephiroth qui l'a massacré dans la salle aux fresques murales ! expliqua Cloud

- Je… Je ne te crois pas !!! C'est toi ! Toi seul !!! De ta faute !!!! hurla Elena, les yeux emplis de larmes. »

Et la blonde décrocha un coup de poing à Cloud. Pleine face. Du sang coula de la lèvre de Cloud. Elena s'effondra à genoux dans la neige, le visage dans ses mains, ne sachant comment exprimer sa douleur. Ni qui haïr. Yuffie entoura de ses bras la jeune femme. Cloud continua à avancer, sans se retourner. Yuffie lança un regard plein de reproches au blond qui déclara :

« On va chercher Sephiroth. Je vais lui faire payer personnellement ses crimes. Yuffie, viens. Si on s'arrête pour s'apitoyer sur notre sort, on pourra pas l'arrêter.

- Ca va aller ? demanda la brune à la blonde,

- Je… Oui… Comme disait Tseng, il faut que je devienne plus forte.

- Dis à Tseng que… Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse…

- Hein ?

- Oui… Dis-lui.

- Je ne sais pas s'il m'entendra.

- Dis lui de la part de Yuffie Kisaragi. Je t'en prie… !

- Je… D'accord.

- Merci. Je file, les gars m'attendent !!! »

Et Yuffie s'enfuit en courant. Les deux gardes qui accompagnaient Elena la relevèrent et la raccompagnèrent à l'hélicoptère. Les paroles de la fillette étaient étranges à ses yeux. Elle avait l'air de connaître Tseng d'ailleurs… Mais bon, elle était Utaïenne comme lui. Elena fronça les sourcils : ce ne serait quand même pas sa sœur ??? Tseng n'a jamais révélé son nom de famille. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il fallait qu'elle se rende au chevet de Tseng.


	6. Le silence

**Note** : Snif, toujours aucun des persos à moi...

**Couple **: Tselena ??

* * *

Chapitre 6 :Le silence 

Elle pénétra dans la chambre sans un bruit, comme si elle avait peur de le réveiller. Le seul bruit qu'elle entendait était le ronronnement des machines qui le maintenaient en vie. Il était si pâle… Pourtant sur son visage, aucune souffrance. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main dans les longs cheveux ébènes de Tseng. Aucune réaction. Même pas au niveau des battements de son cœur sur le moniteur. Sa peau était presque froide, sans appareils, il ne respirait pas. Maudit Sephiroth… Comment a t-il pu massacré son ancien ami ? Comment a t-il pu réussir à mettre à mal le leader des Turks ? Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux bruns.

« Tseng… Tseng ? Je… Je sais pas du tout si tu m'entends. Je… On m'a donné un message pour toi. D'une fille qui traîne avec Avalanche. Une gamine Utaïenne comme toi qui m'a dit s'appeler… Yuffie Kisaragi. Je ne sais pas quel lien cette gosse a avec toi mais… Elle m'a dit… De te dire que… Que… Qu'elle était sincèrement désolée… Que sa promesse n'avait pas pu être tenue… Voilà. Tu sais Tseng… Je… Enfin… J'espère vraiment que tu te rétabliras. Et vite ! Parce que la caserne, sans toi… C'est vide. Même si tu dis pas grand chose à part des réprimandes, tu manques beaucoup… A tout le monde… A moi surtout… Reno est devenu leader des Turks en ton absence. Il avale beaucoup de paperasse et ça le fait enrager. Rufus regrette ton efficacité. Rude… C'est Rude. Il dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins… Bref…. Tseng, s'il te plaît… Reviens vite ! Tu me manques atrocement… Tseng… Tseng… Si tu… Si tu étais conscient tu me dirais 'Elena… Tu parles trop.' Mais… Ton silence est si… triste !!! Tseng… ! »

Elle s'effondra contre lui, en pleurs. Ce silence était aussi pesant que la mort. Les médecins étaient fatalistes. Elena se releva, essuya son visage mouillé avec sa manche : elle devait devenir une femme forte, une vraie Turk, et faire honneur au seul qui ait cru en elle. Tseng. Qui avait assuré lui-même sa formation.

« Fais-moi confiance, Tseng. Je deviendrai une femme forte. Jamais tu n'auras honte de moi. »

Et elle sortit de la chambre, sans se retourner. Sa chevelure blonde dansant sur sa nuque, elle avançait en silence, le regard fier et déterminé. Quand elle rentra au bureau, ses collègues la trouvèrent changée. Grandie. Comme si subitement elle n'était plus une gamine mais une femme. Et tout cela, sans un mot, en silence. Reno n'osa pas lancer une blague sexiste. Rude s'écarta sur son passage.

Elena commença à rédiger son rapport sur sa mission à Icicle. Sur son bureau, dans un vase noir, il y avait des fleurs à la couleur du sang, fleurs de cognassier d'Utaï, écarlates et sanglantes… Un pétale tomba.


	7. Utaï

**Couple** : aucun XD

**Note** : Rien n'est à moi !!! Et j'ai un peu adapté les dialogues du jeu tout en essayant de rester la plus fidèle possible.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Utaï

Midgar… Le Météore nous regarde de son œil flamboyant. Comme un second astre de feu qui nous éclairerait de sa lueur inquiétante nuit et jour. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est dans le ciel. Invoqué par Sephiroth, le président m'a dit. D'ailleurs, il nous a donné à tous congé. Avec Rude et Reno, nous nous sommes concertés et finalement, nous avons décidé de passer notre journée de congé à Utaï. En compagnie de Tseng.

Tseng s'était réveillé il y a deux semaines. Il est encore très faible et ses plaies le font souffrir. Les médecins disent que c'est un vrai miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Il peut à peine parler mais ses yeux s'expriment beaucoup, eux. On va l'emmener à Utaï. On va porter son brancard jusque dans sa maison natale. Ce lui fera du bien de respirer l'air d'Utaï et de revoir les siens.

Nous sommes arrivés chez lui. Sa mère nous accueille, les larmes aux yeux. Tseng est le benjamin de sa famille. Ils étaient tous réunis pour l'accueillir. Car même si Utaï hait la Shinra, Tseng reste néanmoins aimé de sa famille. Il n'était pas revenu depuis dix ans. Et toute sa famille était réunie pour son retour. Ses deux frères, ses deux sœurs, leurs enfants, sa mère et même son père qui a pourtant combattu contre la Shinra lors de la guerre. Il y a perdu un œil, d'ailleurs…

Je sentais Tseng ému. Son lit avait été transporté dans le jardin, avec tous ses appareillages, afin qu'il puisse profiter du soleil. Il était alité près de cognassiers en fleurs, les mêmes que celles que j'avais dans mon bureau… Apparemment, ça devait être ses fleurs favorites. Puis, nous sommes partis avec Reno et Rude. Ils m'ont emmené au Turtle Paradise, le plus réputé des bars de la ville, là où Rude et Reno ont pris leur première cuite à deux.

Et Cloud arriva, étonné de nous voir ici. Apparemment il cherchait quelqu'un.

« Vous… ? s'étonna le blond,

- Toi !? Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? Bah ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, finalement. On peut dire que c'est le destin qui nous a réuni. Prépare-toi à mourir !

- … !!! eut l'air surpris le blond,

- Elena… Ne fais pas l'enfant gâtée… soupira mon collègue roux.

- Quoi ?

- Rappelle moi ce qu'on fait ici au milieu de nulle part ?

- Bah on s'offre des congés et on se repose après le boulot ? demandais-je,

- Nos congés ont été gâchés.

- Même la boisson à mauvais goût maintenant. ajouta Rude,

- Je… Désolée… murmurais-je,

- Euh ? demanda le blond, visiblement surpris.

- Bois, Rude ! Ca fait combien de temps que nous faisons équipe ? Ca n'a pas toujours été facile d'être un Turks, mais au bout du compte, je suis content de l'avoir fait. J'ai même dû rencontrer un groupe d'imbéciles de votre espèce… ricana Reno

- Aux Turks… A Reno… Santé ! s'exclama Rude.

- Hmm, tu as bien de la chance, Strife. Maintenant dégage ! La prochaine fois que je te vois, ça ne sera pas si facile ! Dégage je te dis ! »

Et Cloud partit sans demander son reste. Apparemment, ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas ici. Je me contentai de goûter le saké que Reno me proposait lorsque deux soldats entrèrent avec fracas dans le bar. Tous trois soupirâmes. Les soldats avaient l'air excités.

« Les informations étaient exactes ! Il est BIEN venu ici en congés ! On l'a enfin trouvé ! Eh les Turks, on a besoin de renforts !!! commença le premier des deux,

- Quel casse-pieds… soupira Reno,

- Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça… ? demanda le soldat, visiblement déçu de la réaction du roux,

- Pour le moment, on est au repos et on ne va pas s'agiter pour vos beaux yeux. expliqua patiemment Reno,

- On sait bien que vous êtes au repos. Mais… commença le second,

- Si vous le savez, alors pourquoi nous déranger ? Je deviens sobre rien qu'à te regarder. dit Reno, froidement,

- Mais vous aussi, vous avez reçu les ordres du quartier général de le rechercher !

- Ok, ça va ! On l'aura sans l'aide des Turks, vous allez voir ! Et vous allez voir, Heidegger en entendra parler !! clama le second soldat en partant

- Reno, tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée ? Je veux dire… C'est pas comme ça qu'on agit en professionnel, en Turk ! réprimandais-je mon collègue,

- Elena, comprends-moi. Un pro, c'est pas quelqu'un qui se sacrifie pour son boulot. Ca, c'est un imbécile. expliqua t-il pour sa défense,

- Rude… ? implorais-je

- … fit ce dernier

- Bon, j'avalerai pas ça ! Adieu !! criai-je en quittant illico les lieux »

Il était ici, notre mission est de l'arrêter alors, repos ou pas, j'y vais !!! Tant pis si Rude et Reno ne m'accompagnent pas !!! Je me débrouillerai bien seule !!!


	8. L'enlèvement

**Note** : Rien est à moi... Snif

**Couple** : Cloud x Reno ? Elena x Yuffie ? (mais qu'est-ce que je raconte comme conneries u.u)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : L'enlèvement

Cloud et le reste d'Avalanche couraient après Yuffie qui leur avait dérobé toute leur Materia. L'apercevant entrant dans un souterrain, ils s'y engouffrèrent. Il faisait sombre. Des cris stridents parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Ils coururent et arrivèrent sans un autre couloir, une sorte de remise. Vincent aperçut Yuffie emportée par des hommes en noir. Elle n'était pas seule. Ils avaient aussi capturé la fille des Turks. Vincent s'élança à leur poursuite, vite suivi par les autres. Le souterrain dans la maison du seigneur local, apparemment la maison de Yuffie. Ils sortirent en courant mais pas assez vite car les ravisseurs avaient disparu. Deux Turks avaient l'air essoufflés. Reno leva les yeux et vit Avalanche

« Mmm… Ce Cornéo réussit toujours à nous échapper…

- Elena… soupira Rude,

- Allons-y Rude ! On va leur monter un peu ce que les Turks peuvent faire ! »

Rude repartit au triple galop. Reno reprenait son souffle, l'air calme et semblant réfléchir à un plan. Cloud s'approcha de lui. Les Turks étaient au repos, ils n'étaient pas après eux… Après un moment de réflexion, Reno sortit au blond :

« …Ca c'est pas mal. Hmmm… Si Elena est entre ses mains, les choses vont être un peu plus difficile, et… Bon, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- D'accord. Cornéo a capturé Yuffie. Et sans Yuffie, on ne va jamais récupérer notre Materia. acquiesça Cloud,

- Essaie de comprendre. Nous n'avons pas du tout l'intention de nous joindre à vous. Mais pour l'heure, nous allons nous mettre d'accord pour ne pas nous ennuyer mutuellement. C'est tout… expliqua le roux,

- C'est parfait. Nous non-plus, nous n'avons nullement l'intention de coopérer avec les Turks. Voyons-voir, dans quelle direction s'est enfui Cornéo ? demanda le blond,

- Hmm… C'est en effet une belle façon de se conduire. J'te donne un indice : l'endroit qui se remarque le mieux ! fit Reno en repartant à la course. »

Et Avalanche de le suivre. Qu'est-ce qu'il courait vite ! Mis à part Cloud, Vincent et Nanaki, les autres peinaient à suivre le rythme effréné du Turk. Arrivés au pied du Da-Chaos, Reno énonça son plan :

« Z'êtes lents, là… M'enfin… On va se diviser en deux groupes. Fais comme tu veux mais ne mets Elena en danger. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne ferons rien à cette fille, Yuffie je crois. Enfin, pour l'instant… »

Et il partit grimper les sentiers abrupts. Cloud le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et Reno le réprimanda :

« Ne traîne pas ! Tu sais pourtant que l'ennemi ne va pas nous attendre, hein ? » avant de repartir aussi sec vers le sommet du Da-Chaos.

Au sommet, Rude scrutait l'intérieur d'une caverne qui pourrait avoir servi de cache à Cornéo. Reno le rejoignit.

« Rien… rapporta Rude,

- Vous pensiez tous qu'ils étaient peut-être là vous aussi, hein ? Nous étions loin de la réalité. Il est impossible qu'ils aillent aussi loin avec les filles. Non… Ils sont forcément plus bas… » murmura Reno.

Cloud ne répondit rien et redescendit fouiller les statues avec toute son équipe. Un hurlement attira son attention. Yuffie.

« LAISSE… MOI… PARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!! » vociféra la jeune fille.

Elena soupira. Elle allait devenir sourde si Yuffie continuait à hurler de la sorte. Elles étaient peut-être attachée à la statue, à une dizaine de mètres du sol minimum mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que la gamine lui crève les tympans avec ses cris suraigus.

D'après ce qu'elle a lu dans les rapports sur Utaï, elle serait princesse ? Eh bien… Pas très digne, comme princesse ! Pourtant, en tournant la tête, Elena ne vit aucune peur dans les yeux de Yuffie, juste une détermination farouche de faire plier leur agresseur par des cris de plus en plus stridents. Un regard en amande noir et déterminé. Elena ne put s'empêcher de penser à Tseng…


	9. Don Cornéo

**Couple** : Euh... Cronéo x qqch ? XD

**Note** : Bah rien ne m'appartient !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 9** : Don Cornéo

Cid se figea et se boucha les oreilles. Un hurlement strident était parvenu à ses oreilles. « Yuffie ! » pensèrent-ils tous en même temps. Et ils galopèrent en direction des cris.

Un peu plus loin, sur une des statues du Da-Chaos, on pouvait voir deux jeunes femmes attachées, en croix. Et sur la main d'une statue un peu plus bas, un homme blond, habillé de couleurs criardes les regarder…

« Oh… !!! Elles sont délicieuses, succulentes, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures ! C'est tellement bon de voir des filles attachées comme ça, je crois que je me suis trouvé un nouveau hobby ! Bon alors… Laquelle je prends en premier… ? Elle ??

- Hé !! Je suis des Turks !!! Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire !! cracha la blonde,

- Ou peut-être la gamine… ?

- Oh Kami-sama ! Si j'avais su que ça allait arriver, j'aurais pris les cours d'évasion à la corde plus au sérieux !! se lamenta Yuffie,

- Hmm !! J'ai fait mon choix ! Ma compagne pour la nuit sera… La joyeuse !! exulta Don Cornéo, désignant la brunette,

- PORC !! Ne me cherche pas d'ennuis, mon vieux ! T'as même pas de Materia ! hurla la brune,

- Oooooh ! Et impertinente, en plus ! J'aime ça les petites tigresses à dresser ! »

Yuffie tirait comme une folle sur ses cordes. En vain. Et si, par miracle, les cordes lâchaient, elle faisait un plongeon d'une dizaine de mètres. Elle regarda sa compagne de galère : elle semblait calme. Même si un truc immonde lui arrivait, elle était d'un sang froid impressionnant. Un peu comme Tseng au temple, se dit-elle. Elle pensa alors que c'était leur condition de Turk qui faisait ça, des humains entraînés à endurer le pire. Elle soupira. Une voix connue la tira de ses pensées.

« Cornéo, ça suffit !!!

- Hein ? Qui est là ? Que se passe t-il pour qu'on me dérange ? demanda Cornéo,

- Oh bon sang ! Cloud… ! Cloud !! Comme je suis contente, tu peux pas savoir ! rayonnait la brune,

- Tiens… Ca fait une paye depuis le Wall Market.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié… On t'avais dit de jamais te retrouver dans nos pattes et surtout de cesser ce commerce de femmes ! s'exclama le blond,

- Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas compris, Cloud… soupira Tifa,

- Peut-être que Dieu pardonnerait à un sale chacal en rut comme toi, mais pas moi ! rugit Cid, poing menaçant,

- Silence !!! Aucun de vous ne sait ce que j'ai enduré jusqu'ici… C'est une longue histoire, mais…

- Je m'en fous pas mal de ton histoire ! Laisse partir les deux filles, ou j'te casse ton troisième bras ! le coupa Cid, furieux ,

- Euh… ? Vous êtes sérieux les gars, là ? murmura Cornéo »

D'un sifflement, il appela son nouvel animal de compagnie : un dragon nommé Rapps. Cornéo souriait. Avalanche soupirait : il fallait tuer cette sale bête sans utiliser de magie, Yuffie ayant volé toute leur Matéria. Cloud lança un regard soir à l'Utaïenne avant de brandir son épée massive. Cid était déchaîné, il sortit un bâton de dynamite qu'il alluma à sa clope et le lança sur la bestiole bleuâtre. Qui explosa. La déconfiture se voyait sur le visage du Don.

« Attends !!! Juste une seconde… !!! implora Cornéo voyant la troupe s'avancer vers lui, armes en mains,

- FERME-LA ! hurla Cloud visiblement très en colère,

- Ecoute-moi Cloud, je t'en prie, ça ne sera pas long. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il sale type comme moi ravalerait sa fierté et plaiderait pour avoir la vie sauve ? Parce qu'il est prêt à mourir ? Parce qu'il est sûr de gagner ? Ou parce qu'il est totalement ignorant ?

- Tu me soûles avec tes devinettes… Je dirais… Parce qu'il est totalement ignorant.

- Hmm… ! Presque, mais tu n'y es pas… ! ricana le gros homme, appuyant sur un bouton qui eut pour effet de suspendre les filles tête en bas,

- Eyaaaaaaaah !!! cria Elena surprise,

- Aaaaaaaah !!! Ca me rend FOLLE… ! hurla la brune,

- Si j'appuie encore une fois sur ce bouton, elles tomberont à l'envers et ça fera de la PUREE DE TOMATE !!!! Mouahahahaha !!!

- Espèce d'enfoiré !!! grogna Cloud,

- Tu n'es qu'un sale minable !!! rugit Cid,

- Oh le… !!! laissa échapper Vincent,

- Maintenant, donne-moi la fille aussi ! Ha, ha, ha, ha ! C'est moi qui ai le dernier mot ! ricana Cornéo,

- Non, c'est nous… retentit une voix derrière Avalanche,

- Que… Qui est là ? …Les Turks !!! paniqua Cornéo,

- Tu as su que ça se produirait dès que tu as trahi ce secret. Nous nous occuperons de toi…personnellement. susurra Reno,

- Merde ! Alors qu'ils viennent tous avec moi dans la tombe je ne partira pas seul ! Urgh… !! gémit Cornéo, frappé par une pierre lancé par Rude et déséquilibré,

- Bon timing, Rude… sourit le roux,

- Au travail ! acquiesça le black,

- Très bien, Cornéo. Ca sera bientôt fini, alors écoute-bien. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous avons pris la peine de nous allier à ces gars pour te retrouver… ? Parce que nous étions prêts à mourir ? Parce que nous étions sûrs de vaincre ? Parce que nous étions absolument ignorants ? Hein ? demanda Reno, venant écraser les doigts du Don agrippé à la corniche,

- Deux ? Deuxième réponse… ? implora Cornéo,

- T'as tout faux… sourit Reno,

- Non… ! Attends… ! implora de plus belle le pervers.. »

Reno shoota dans la main du Don qui chuta dans le vide avec un grand cri. Le bruit de son corps s'écrasant au sol fit frémir l'assemblée, hormis les Turks. Don Cornéo, célèbre marchand de femmes, n'était plus.

« Le bonne réponse était… commença le rouquin,

- …Parce que c'est notre travail. finit Rude,

- Oh, merci beaucoup… !! Je n'imaginais pas que tu viendrais m'aider, Reno… sourit la blonde,

- Elena, ne fais pas l'enfant gâtée. Tu es une Turk ! la réprimanda le roux,

- Oui… soupira t-elle,

- Reno, Rude… Je… Merci pour votre aide ! dit Tifa,

- Ce n'est rien… rougit Rude,

- Et merde, ça sonne… Oui… ? C'est Reno, yo. Oui… Oui… Je m'y mets tout de suite… soupira Reno, visiblement exaspéré,

- Etait-ce la Compagnie ? demanda la blonde toujours attachée,

- Ouais. Ils veulent qu'on retrouve Cloud et compagnie et qu'on les… déclara Reno,

- Non… !!! recula le blond,

- On est de… ? demanda tristement Rude,

- Non, aujourd'hui on est pas de service. C'est repos. Et le repos, c'est sacré, même pour un Turk ! expliqua Reno, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre immédiatement l'atmosphère,

- Hé !!! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Faites-moi…descendre !!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! piailla Yuffie. »


	10. Volonté de fer

**Couple : **Euh... Léger Tselena

**Note :** Rien ne m'appartient hormis la nièce de Tseng que j'ai inventé. Pour le nom de la Turk de BC, je l'ai inventé, le seul nom officiel est celui de la rousse, nommé Tsunade (qui a dit Naruto ? XD)

* * *

**Chapitre 10** : Volonté de fer

Reno s'infiltra dans la demeure familiale de Tseng. Il le trouva alité dans le jardin, auprès d'une petite fille qui semblait être sa nièce. Ils discutaient en Utaïen, la fillette venant lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs. Reno ne l'avait jamais vu si souriant. Tseng et sourire n'étaient pas deux termes qui allaient habituellement ensemble. Très rapidement, le brun s'aperçut de la présence de son subordonné. Il se redressa.

« Reno, je t'ai vu. Sors.

- Eh bien Tseng, tu fais mu-muse avec des fillettes ?

- Je te présente An-Ling ma nièce.

- Nihao ! fit la fillette en s'inclinant,

- Tseng, on rentre ! Les congés sont finis et Heidegger veut qu'on retrouve Cloud et qu'on le zigouille. Ainsi que sa petite bande, il va sans dire. Chuis pas très chaud mais c'est le boulot ! D'ailleurs, Sephiroth nous a épargné de tuer Aeris, je sais pas s'il faut l'en remercier…

- Tais-toi, Reno… »

Reno se tut immédiatement, le ton de son supérieur était sans appel. Tseng se saisit d'une canne et se leva de son lit avec difficulté, grimaçant de douleur. Il soupira, une fois sur ses deux jambes. Jambes qui, d'ailleurs, tremblaient atrocement. La fillette se sauva, intimidée par les deux hommes.

« Tseng ? Mais t'es taré ou quoi ?

- Tais-toi Reno. La Shinra ne s 'encombrera pas d'un infirme. Je vais vite réapprendre à marcher. Je tiens déjà debout.

- Tseng !!! T'es pas raisonnable !!! Un coup de vent et tu tombes ! Et puis ta plaie va se rouvrir !!

- Je suis un Turk, Reno. Ma vie, c'est la compagnie.

- D'accord, je vais chercher l'hélico, on rentre.

- Merci. »

Reno sourit. Tseng avait une volonté de faire et était plus têtu que lui, pour dire ! Il courut vite à l'hélico où l'attendait Rude et Elena. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver seul, ils l'assaillirent de questions :

« Reno !!! Où est Tseng ? s'inquiéta la blonde,

- Chez lui, on amène l'hélico devant chez lui !

- …Pourquoi ? fit Rude,

- Ce monsieur a décidé de réapprendre à marcher, alors comme ce monsieur est une vraie tête de mule et accessoirement mon supérieur direct, on va éviter de lui faire trop de chemin ! expliqua Reno,

- Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie !!! s'exclama Elena,

- On décolle… fit Rude. »

L'hélico vint se poser au niveau de l'entrée de la demeure. Depuis le jardin, Tseng avait dû faire cent mètres. Ses lèvres étaient serrées, sa main crispée sur sa canne. Son teint était très pâle. Le douleur envahissait son corps. Mais ses yeux noirs étaient déterminés, d'une volonté sans pareille. Au seuil de la demeure, la fillette s'avança timidement et glissa dans l'obi de son oncle une fleur couleur de sang… Avant de le saluer.

Reno sauta de l'hélico et porta Tseng à l'intérieur. Elena essuya avec son mouchoir la sueur qui perlait à son front et l'attacha. Elle demanda :

« Tseng… Comment cela se fait que… Vous ne soyez pas mort et que vous vous rétablissez si vite ?

- Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? s'étonna le brun,

- Je euh… Désolée…

- Tu sais, Elena… Je n'ai jamais, pas un seul instant, renoncé à la vie.

- Co… Comment ça ?

- Je ne peux pas imaginer ma mort alors peut-être… Si je ne peux pas imaginer ma mort, je ne peux délibérément pas mourir…

- Vous… Enfin tu as un courage et une volonté à toute épreuve. Je considère que c'est un honneur de t'avoir comme chef…

- Cela me rappelle ce que j'avais dit à Veld-san… Je n'ai jamais pu le tutoyer, ni personne d'ailleurs… Il avait un tel charisme… M'enfin… Cette époque est révolue…

- Oui… Je le sais… quasiment tous les Turks ont péri d'ailleurs… Dont ma sœur… Même si je l'aimait pas, c'était ma sœur quand même…

- Tatiana est morte en Turk. Tu n'as pas à avoir de regrets. La vie de Turk est ainsi. Peut-être connaîtras-tu une fin similaire mais… C'est pas ce que je te souhaite… »

Tseng soupira. L'hélico survolait l'île impériale.

Et, au sommet du mont Da-Chaos, la princesse Yuffie regarda l'hélico s'envoler dans le crépuscule avec à l'intérieur, un vrai samouraï de cœur. Un de ces hommes qui ont le sang d'Utaï dans leurs veines et qui, même s'il n'est pas du même côté de ce conflit, reste d'une volonté de fer et qui possède un sens de l'honneur irréprochable...


	11. L'Arme Diamant

**Note** : Ya rien qui m'appartient !!! J'ai pas reçu la moindre piécette pour écrire ceci !

**Couple** : bah bof, pas grand chose...

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : L'Arme Diamant**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Tseng avait été rapatrié sur Midgar. Il restait cloîtré dans son bureau, écumant la paperasse qui s'était accumulée depuis sa rencontre malheureuse avec Sephiroth. Le président était soucieux : il avait réussi à vaincre Hojo de rester à la Shinra Inc. mais ce dernier commençait par débloquer sérieusement. Il ne parlait que de « son fils », sa créature parfaite. Avalanche courait toujours et impossible de l'arrêter. De même pour Sephiroth, enfermé dans son cristal de Makô, enseveli sous terre, inaccessible, qui contrôlait cette inquiétante étoile qui brillait jour et nuit et qui se rapprochait inéluctablement. La Shinra n°26 lancée par Palmer n'a pas fait exploser le météore… Dommage, cela pouvait marcher, le Président en était sûr… Pourtant, cela avait échoué. Le Président soupira.

Un pétale rouge sang de cognassier tomba sur le bureau de Tseng. Mauvais présage pensa t-il… Tseng jeta un rapide coup d'œil depuis les fenêtres de son bureau : quelle était cette chose argentée, immense, qu'il voyait s'avancer dans la mer ? Il repensa au rapport de Rude, fait il y a quelques semaines qu'il venait de classer. Serait-ce… Une Arme ? Comme celle qui avait dévasté Junon ? Cela était très mauvais. Apparemment, le Président était au courant puisqu'il fit irruption dans son bureau lui demandant d'évacuer les lieux. Tseng le regarda avec surprise. Rude entra, pris Tseng par le poignet et, sans autre considération, l'emmena dans les sous-sols, à l'abri.

Pendant qu'ils descendirent dans l'ascenseur vitré, les deux Turks purent voir le Hautvent, l'aérostat présidentiel volé à Junon survoler la baie de Midgar, attendant la créature sinistre. Ils voulaient donc se battre contre l'Arme ? « Quelle folie… » murmura Tseng. Au sommet de la tour, dans la salle de commandement, Scarlet vérifiait les dernier réglages de Sister Ray, le canon à obus de Makô importé de Junon. Rufus somma à Reeve d'ouvrir au maximum les valves des réacteurs encerclant la mégapole. Reeve était réticent mais, devant l'imminence du danger, il consentit à ouvrir au maximum le débit de Makô.

Dehors, Avalanche était là, presque au complet : en effet, Reeve étant occupé à ses réacteurs, il ne pouvait pas diriger sa marionnette. L'Arme Diamant mit un pied sur la plage. Tous tremblaient devant la masse énorme. Chacun était tendu. Ils avaient bien vu à Junon la puissance que pouvait avoir ces créatures conçues par la Planète. Yuffie tremblait comme une feuille : jamais elle n'avait eu si peur. L'Arme de Mideel semblait moins impressionnante… Serrant très fort sa Croix Cristal, elle murmura une prière à Da-Chaos. Cid lui mit une tape sur l'épaule, lui souriant gentiment. Et ils se lancèrent au combat… L'Arme était très coriace, de plus, elle ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Sentant un danger, elle fit feu sur Midgar. Et quelques secondes après, un immense laser de Makô la transperça en plein cœur. Elle fut emportée par le recul et s'écroula. Vincent remarqua que le rayon était dirigé vers le Cratère Nord. La Shinra essayait de détruire Sephiroth en même temps… Tous remontèrent vite dans l'aérostat de Cid et s'aperçurent que la barrière magnétique créée par Sephiroth avait été détruite…

Au même instant, les tirs de l'Arme atteignirent la tour Shinra de plein fouet. Tous avaient évacué. Tous. Sauf une personne, au 70ème étage. Rufus Shinra. Qui regarda la mort en face.

Dans les sous-sols, les Turks attendaient fébrilement. Soudain, une détonation sourde de fit entendre. Puis un fracas inimaginable.

Tseng s'écria : « Et le Président, où est-il ?

- Dans la tour… murmura Rude,

- Comment ça ? Mais la tour à dû s'écrouler ! Il faut sortir et le retrouver !

- Tseng !!! Tes plaies vont se rouvrir ! gémit Elena,

- Calme-toi. Tu es un Turk, Tseng et tu sais que les ordres sont les ordres et qu'il faut y obéir en toutes circonstances. L'ordre était de rester ici. La Président n'a pas voulu quitter sa tour, comme un capitaine de navire meurt avec son vaisseau qui coule… expliqua Reno,

- Mais moi, je n'en ai que faire ! Il faut aller le sauver !!! rugit l'Utaïen,

- Tu vas pas recommencer comme avec Veld-san ! La compagnie t'aurait calée, tétais bon pour la peine capitale ! soupira Reno,

- Je sais qu'un ordre est un ordre. Je connais la volonté et l'esprit des Turks. Mais nous sommes devenus depuis l'assassinat du Président Shinra senior la garde rapprochée du nouveau Président. Et ce n'est pas comme ça que la garde doit se comporter !!! N'avez-vous donc aucune fierté, aucun sens de l'honneur ? s'écria Tseng. »

Personne ne répondit. Il régna un silence pesant pendant quelques secondes. Puis Tseng se leva et sortit de l'abri pour remonter dans les décombres et la poussière. Elena gémit « Tseng ? Et tes blessures ? Tseng… » qui fut sans effet. Reno haussa les épaules. Rude soupira. Et Elena sentit une larme couler sur ses joues…


	12. Compagnie en difficulté

**Note **: Rien ne m'appartient !!! (snif)

**Couple** : Tseng x Rufus ? xD

* * *

**Chapitre 12** : Compagnie en difficulté

Le silence était pesant. Les pas de Tseng résonnaient sur le métal. Essayant de courir malgré ses blessures encore récentes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le visage crispé. Douleur ou anxiété ? Sûrement les deux. Il parvint enfin à s'extraire du dédale des souterrains de Midgar. A la surface, la poussière de béton avait tout envahi. Tseng sortit son mouchoir pour en faire un masque afin de se protéger autant que possible les poumons. Il regardait tout autour de lui : la glorieuse et imposante Shinra Tower était tombée, tel un colosse aux pieds d'argile. Il ne restait que Sister Ray, sinistre et imposant canon, face à l'océan.

Tseng errait dans les décombres d'acier et de béton, abasourdi par l'ampleur des dégâts, cherchant désespérément le président. Des équipes de secours étaient déjà sur les lieux, fouillant avec difficulté les décombres. Tseng prit une pelle et les aida à déblayer. Sa pensée lui disait « Aucun humain aurait survécu à une chute de 70 étages, broyé dans une mer de béton… » mais pourtant, il ne désespérait pas. Il y avait toujours une chance pour que le président Shinra en ait réchappé. Le pourcentage de survie était proche de zéro mais… Ce n'était pas zéro ! Donc, tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé de cadavre, il continuera à penser que son patron est en vie, quelque part et qu'il attendrait la venue de ses fidèles Turks.

Armé de toute sa volonté et de sa fidélité sans épreuve envers Rufus, il se mit à déblayer avec ardeur. Au bout de deux heures, en chemise ouverte et les cheveux attachés, en sueur, Tseng aperçut un morceau étoffe blanche salie… Se pourrait-il que… ? Ne se ménageant pas malgré sa blessure qui menaçait de se rouvrir, il tenta de déblayer l'endroit. Il fait signe aux secours qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose et un chien confirma la présence d'un corps. Lorsque la plaque de béton put être soulevée, apparut un homme vêtu de blanc, au visage ensanglanté, grimaçant de douleur.

« Président ! Vous êtes en vie ! J'en étais sûr !  
- Tu as mis du temps, Tseng… sourit le blessé,

- J'ai eu si peur pour votre vie ! Mais vous voilà retrouvé ! On va vous sortir de là !  
- J'ai bien peur qu'il faille me couper les jambes… Elles sont coincées sous cette énorme barre de métal, je ne les sens même plus…  
- Tout va bien, Monsieur. Les secours sont là.  
- Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas sortir… soupira le blond,

- Monsieur, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser périr ! Même si je sentais la probabilité de vous retrouver en vie très faible, je ne vous ai pas abandonné. Comme quoi, parier sur une probabilité proche de zéro peut s'avérer judicieux…  
- Je… Tseng… Merci, je… sourit Rufus, sentant les larmes couler sur son visage. »

Les équipes de secours purent dégager Rufus des décombres et se livrèrent au premiers examens : ses jambes avaient été broyées, il avait des côtes cassées, le bassin fêlé, une épaule démise et de nombreuses plaies et hématomes un peu partout. Mais il était en vie. Tseng soupira de soulagement.

Pendant ce temps, dans les sous-sols de Midgar…

Reno, Rude et Elena arpentaient les lignes souterraines des trains afin de gagner la surface. Et ils trouvèrent Avalanche sur leur chemin. Elena fut la première à les apercevoir et arrêta ses deux compagnons :

« Oh non ! Ils sont là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! Peut-on ignorer les ordres, maintenant ?

- Elena. Ne fais pas l'enfant gâtée… soupira Reno,

- Nous sommes les Turks, Elena. renchérit Rude,

- …Oui. Tu as raison. Nous sommes les Turks ! acquiesça la blonde,

- Allez, on a du travail à faire… murmura le plus grand,

- Je ne suis pas très chaud, mais…commença Reno,

- Nos ordres étaient de te rechercher et… De te tuer. Notre compagnie est peut-être en difficulté, mais un ordre et ordre. C'est la volonté et l'esprit des TURKS ! Tu dois le croire ! termina Elena,

- Mais enfin… ? Nous pouvons éviter le combat ! Cloud ? Dis quelque chose !!! fit Tifa,

- Tu dis quoi, tête de hérisson ? demanda Yuffie,

- Que fais-tu ? Allons-y, battons-nous ! s'écria Elena,

- Je sais que nous avons une relation étrange, mais… Nous devons en finir… Comme des TURKS ! expliqua Reno,

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit dans mon jeune temps…soupira Vincent, armant son Death Penalty,

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on branle ? On les bute ou on s'tire ? s'impatienta Cid,

- Cloud ? demanda Nanaki,

- …D'accord. Nous allons nous battre. Mais vous n'irez pas pleurer si on vous abîme… dit Cloud, haussant les épaules.

- Bien dit ! s'exclama Barret,

- Tu me plaît bien, petit… sourit Reno »

Vincent et Cid s'occupèrent de Rude, l'un attaquant de loin et l'autre essayant de l'embrocher sur son Venus Gospel tout en évitant de se prendre un méchant crochet par le Turk au lunettes.

Elena, elle, s'était faite assaillir par les deux membres féminins d'Avalanche. Elena profitait de sa connaissance du terrain pour se dissimuler et envoyer des mini-bombes de sa fabrication sur Tifa et Yuffie.

Reno était aux prises avec Cloud, Nanaki et Barret. Toujours souriant, il envoyait un sort de foudre sur Barret qui s'était éloigner pour le canarder de son bras-fusil, il frappait Nanaki de son EMR tout en donnant un coup de genoux à Cloud. Reno se la jouait acrobate jusqu'à ce que la queue du fauve le fasse traîtreusement trébucher et qu'il se fasse copieusement rosser par ses trois adversaires.

Elena évita de justesse un coup de pied de Tifa mais elle ne put éviter le shuriken de Yuffie qui se ficha dans son épaule. Tifa en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing violent au ventre qui coupa le souffle à la blonde.

Rude avait du mal à s'approcher de ses deux adversaires. Envoyant valser Cid par dessus lui, la lance de ce dernier l'écorcha profondément à la cuisse. Puis il sentit quelque chose de froid et d'acéré sur sa nuque. Il sentait des pointes de métal entrer dans sa peau. Rude grimaça de douleur puis tomba à genoux.

« Et de trois, le compte y est ! dénombra Cid,

- Je fus Turk aussi, il fut un temps… murmura Vincent à l'oreille de Rude,

- Uuurgh… Vous êtes… Vraiment des durs… gémit Elena,

- J'te ferai la peau à la loyale, Strife ! s'écria Reno, se relevant avec difficulté. »

Et les trois Turks se relevèrent, prêt à en découdre encore une fois.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. La Shinra s'est effondrée avec sa tour. Le président a péri dans sa tour, écrabouillé par des tonnes et des tonnes de béton. Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre, pas même nos vies. Nos vies, c'est la compagnie. Et si la compagnie meurt, ce n'est plus la peine d'exister…expliqua Elena,

- Elena… commença Rude,

- Oui ! Je sais ! Je parle trop ! Mais je n'y peux rien, il est dorénavant trop tard pour me corriger ! Alors vous, venez en finir avec nous !!! hurla la blonde,

- C'est cool, t'as le métier qui rentre ! s'esclaffa Reno »

Un bip se fit entendre. Reno sortit son PHS, s'excusa et lit le sms. Un sourire se lut sur son visage :

« On prendra notre revanche, euh… Disons… Un jour ! dit-il à Cloud,

- Mais ? interrogea Elena,

- C'était quoi ce message ? demanda Rude,

- Allez, y a du nouveau, on se tire !! J'vous dirai ça pendant le voyage ! expliqua Reno »

Et, sans demander leur reste, il s'enfuirent par les égouts sous les yeux abasourdis des membres d'Avalanche…

« Eh ben… Ca leur prend souvent ?? » demanda Yuffie, rompant le silence étonné qui s'était installé.


	13. Le dernier espoir

**Note** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Couple** : Léger Tselena

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le dernier espoir

Les trois Turks couraient aussi vite que leurs blessures leur permettaient. Surtout Reno, qui détalait comme un lièvre. A une intersection, il s'arrêta.

« C'est ici qu'il faut prendre, d'après Tseng… expliqua t-il aux deux autres,

- Tu vas nous expliquer, enfin ? demanda son comparse,

- Tseng m'a envoyé un message. Y z'ont retrouvé l'patron, il est en vie bien que grièvement blessé mais en vie. Et Tseng nous attend à la surface. Allez, on s'magne ! On va encore se taper un savon si on traîne !!

- Allons-y, alors ! s'impatienta Elena. »

La bouche d'égout s'ouvrit et Reno aperçu une paire de mocassins masculins sales, un pantalon qui devait être à l'origine noir mais qui était diablement poussiéreux. Reno leva la tête et vit un homme, chemise sale et ouverte, en sueur, avec une énorme balafre à l'abdomen. Ses cheveux étaient noué en un catogan et son regard courroucé le fixait.

« Reno… Tu es en retard.

- 'Scuse, on a rencontré Avalanche sur notre passage et on s'est cogné un peu dessus, c'est tout ! expliqua le roux

- Et vous vous êtes fait rosser, je présume ?

- Oui… acquiesça Rude.

- Vu le chemin qu'ils ont pris, il vont passer par le secteur 8 pour aller rejoindre Sister Ray ! informa Elena.

- Bien… Je vais prévenir Scarlet et Heidegger qu'ils s'occupent d'eux. Apparemment ils souhaitaient tester leur nouveau jouet. Je vais leur en donner l'occasion… murmura Tseng,

- Dis Tseng ? demanda Reno,

- Mmmh… ? fit l'intéressé,

- C'est moi où t'es complètement débraillé ? Même qu'Elena fait rien qu'à te reluquer !

- C'est même pas vrai ! se défendit-elle,

- Nous n'en sommes plus au code vestimentaire, mon cher Reno. Le Président est vivant, il a été transféré d'urgence dans un des hôpitaux de la ville pour y être opéré. Les médecins m'ont dit qu'il y a très très peu de chances pour qu'il remarche un jour. Rude, tu vas te faire discret pour enquêter sur ce qu'il se passe en haut du canon. Hojo doit toujours s'y trouver. Reno, sors Reeve Tuesti de sa geôle, on pourra en avoir besoin. Exécution !

- Et moi ? demanda Elena,

- Toi, tu vas m'aider à rentrer chez moi et à refaire mes pansements… J'ai un peu abusé, aujourd'hui…

- Tseng ! Tu es vraiment pâle ! s'inquiéta t-elle,

- D'après les enregistrement de Cait Sith, la planète n'en aurait plus que pour une semaine avant que le météore ne s'écrase. Ce n'est plus le moment de mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Avalanche : ils sont notre dernier espoir. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous reposer !  
- Mais ?? Et Scarlet et Heidegger que vous avez envoyé pour leur barrer la route ??  
- J'espère faire d'une pierre deux coups : qu'Avalanche nous en débarrasse et en plus, ça leur fera de l'entraînement… expliqua t-il,

- Tseng, ça suffit ! On rentre ! Tu as besoin de te reposer ! Cesse de t'agiter comme cela ! gronda la blonde. »

Péniblement, Tseng se mit en marche jusqu'à son appartement au 1er étage d'un immeuble discret du secteur 4. Elena le soutenait comme elle pouvait. Suite à l'effondrement, la foule était paniquée et se terrait chez elle. Aucun transport ne fonctionnait.

Arrivé devant chez lui, Tseng manqua de s'évanouir. Elena le soutint, fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver sa clé et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement n°11. Tseng se traîna jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche avant de quasiment s'écrouler dessus.

Sur une table était disposé tout le matériel de soin de Tseng : une Matéria de soin, des bandes Velpeau, du coton hydrophile, de l'éosine, du diiode et de l'alcool à 90°. Elena alla chercher un linge qu'elle mouilla pour nettoyer la peau poussiéreuse de Tseng. Ca lui faisait bizarre de le toucher, de toucher sa peau, elle qui en avait tant rêvé. Tseng était très fatigué, il laissait Elena faire, la tête lui tournait un peu. Elena désinfecta la plaie et Tseng émit un petit gémissement plaintif :

« Fais pas ta chochotte, c'est que de l'alcool à 90 ! rouspéta la blonde,

- 'Lena… C'est une plaie à vif… soupira l'Utaïen,

- Ouais mais j'ai suivi une formation de Turk, pas d'infirmière !

- Mais vas-y doucement quand même, c'est sensible… expliqua Tseng,

- D'accord. J'te mets un peu de rouge, ça va être froid ! prévint-elle,

- …

- Tseng ? T'as des compresses ? demanda t-elle,

- Elles sont pas sur la table ?

- Nan.

- Elles doivent être à la salle de bain, dans l'armoire à pharmacie, à côté du lavabo… indiqua t-il »

Ainsi elle était dans l'antre secrète de Tseng… C'était aussi bien rangé que son bureau, ce qui fit sourire Elena à cette évocation. C'est vrai que c'était impossible à imaginer, un Tseng bordélique. A la salle de bain, elle scruta aussi les lieux, notant l'extrême propreté : même blessé, il restait une fée du logis. Elle ouvrit la petite armoire, et écartant les diverses décoctions Utaïennes, elle trouva une boite de compresses et revint vite vers son patient.

« Dis-donc, t'es une vraie fée du logis ! le taquina t-elle,

- Elena… Tais-toi et panse !

- Rhôôô… T'es pas marrant ! Nan mais j'imaginais un peu plus de désordre, comme dans tout appart' de mec célibataire… dit-elle en pansant Tseng,  
- Elena… Tu parles trop… soupira t-il,

- Je sais mais tant pis, tu as demandé mes services alors tu devras supporter mon bavardage ! »


	14. Rendezvous avec le destin

Note : Je reçois pas un sousous pour écrire cette fic, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : Euh...

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Rendez-vous avec le destin

Des escaliers à n'en plus finir… Tous couraient, le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Il fallait arrêter Hojo. Au plus vite. La Shinra leur avait envoyé un robot géant, le Superbe Lourdaud d'après sa créatrice, la pulpeuse Scarlet. Elle avait dû prendre pour modèle Heidegger avait lancé Barret, ce qui avait fait rire toute l'équipe. Même Vincent avait souri. Les escaliers n'en finissaient pas, la douleur commençait fortement à se faire sentir dans les jambes, surtout après l'éprouvant combat contre le robot géant. Mais Vincent semblait infatigable, il courait en avant, presque souriant : il sentait qu'il allait prendre sa revanche sur son destin.

Il y avait beaucoup de vent en ce soir-là. La lune et le Météore brillaient dans le ciel de Midgar. Cloud était étonné de voir le ciel étoilé mais après tout, n'étaient-ils pas sur Sister Ray, au-dessus de la plaque ? Hojo se retourna lentement. Voyant Vincent, un rictus déforma son visage.

« Hojo… gronda l'homme à la cape rouge,

- Mon fils a besoin de pouvoir et d'aide… C'est la seule raison. Pourquoi crois-tu que je vise le Nord, Valentine… C'est mon fils, même s'il l'ignore. Que pensera Sephiroth lorsqu'il découvrira que je suis son père ? Toujours à me regarder de haut comme ça, à me prendre pour un misérable... J'ai proposé la femme qui portait mon enfant pour le projet Jénova du professeur Gast. Lorsque Sephiroth était encore dans le ventre de sa mère, nous avons pris des cellules de Jénova… s'exclama le scientifique,

- Tais-toi, misérable !!! le coupa Vincent,

- C'est mon fils. Issu de mon épouse et tu n'y peux rien, Valentine… Sephiroth, mon fils, ma créature… Dépasse les pouvoirs de la science. Devant ta présence, la science est inutile… Je déteste cela mais je l'admettrai. Laisse… laisse-moi voir… ! murmura l'homme à la blouse blanche…

- Mais il est complètement givré ce type ! Cloud ! Faut l'arrêter ! Fais quelque chose !!! supplia Yuffie,

- Yuffie, c'est un combat privé. Vincent a attendu trente ans pour cela… expliqua le blond,

- Y a pas… Y a aucun risque pour le Vampy ? s'inquiéta t-elle,

- Franchement… Je n'en sais rien… soupira Cloud. »

Vincent et Hojo se faisaient face. Le vieil homme à la blouse blanche tachée de sang et de Makô était grand et mince. Il avait l'air fatigué mais satisfait. Vincent dégaina et tira. En plein milieu du front. Le sang gicla en une fleur écarlate. Et le vieil homme tomba inanimé au sol. Vincent abaissa le canon de son arme mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Le corps d'Hojo s'était mis à grouiller, il devenait monstre. Hojo avait aussi expérimenté sur lui-même… Le « corps » se leva, tenu par deux appendices géants et répugnants qui étaient originellement les bras du scientifique… Vincent essaya de l'abattre mais il n'y parvenait pas, la chose se régénérait à une vitesse surprenante. Yuffie s'élança sur le monstre tranchant ce qu'elle pouvait pour sauver Vincent avec son maxi-shuriken. Cloud leur vint en aide et arrivèrent à stopper la créature.

« Le malheureux… Il a aussi expérimenté sur son propre corps… Mais… J'avais…tort. Celui qui aurait dû dormir pour l'éternité il y a 30 ans, c'était… Toi, Hojo !

- Vraiment ??? fit une voix trop connue pour Vincent,

- Hojo !!! s'étonna Vincent,

- Il se transforme encore ! Vincent, reste pas ici !!! hurla Yuffie,

- Il mute encore… murmura l'ex-turk,

- Je suis aussi une de mes plus belles créations… Je suis Lifeform, un humain devenu absolu… cracha Hojo au stade deux. »

Et il lança ses bras-fouets empoisonnés sur le groupe, les rendant fous, muets et autres… Yuffie hurla, le tentacule entamant sa peau, versant un poison brûlant en elle. Vincent la vit, détourna son regard de feu sur Hojo, gronda et se transforma en Chaos, dernier cadeau de Lucrécia… Son corps devint noir, immense et musclé, des cornes et des ailes lui poussèrent et il se jeta sur Hojo, avec toute la haine qu'il avait pu cumulé en trente années d'automutilation mentale… Le combat fut bref et Chaos triompha.

Vincent redevint humain et s'avança vers les restes de son pire ennemi. Il soupira tristement et murmura : « Hojo… Repose en paix. »

Ainsi, par ces mots, Vincent pardonnait à Hojo d'avoir détruit son existence, celle de sa bien-aimée et celle de Sephiroth… Il se retourna et vit Tifa qui soignait Yuffie. La petite Utaïenne lui lança un sourire radieux et Vincent se sentit soulagé : il n'avait pas manqué le rendez-vous avec son destin.


	15. La fin du monde

Note : rien ne m'appartient c'est triste...

Couple : Léger Tselena (nan pas de Relena, chuis désolée Kaos, pour une autre fois ? xD)

* * *

Chapitre 15 : La fin du monde.

Sept jours ont passé. Sept jours. La fin du monde approche aussi vite que le Météore se rapproche de notre planète. La chaleur a augmenté brutalement, les vents sont devenus violents. Toutes les familles riches ont fui Midgar. Les autres se terrent comme ils peuvent. Le Président à ordonné aux Turks de rester dans le bunker des sous-sols du réseau ferré, dans le secteur 8. Reeve était avec eux et avait amené son matériel pour contrôler Cait Sith dans le Cratère Nord. Rude et Reno s'étaient occupés d'apporter dans le bunker des vivres pour une semaine. Tseng et Elena devaient aménager l'espace pour cinq personnes. Ils devaient se terrer là, pendant un temps indéterminé, sans voir la lumière du jour, serrés les uns contre les autres.

Tseng s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le Président, même s'il était dans une chambre hyper-protégée. Et il faisait les cent pas, guettant sur son PHS le moindre signe de son patron.

« Tseng !!! Tu vas t'asseoir, oui ? Tu me stresses à tourner en rond comme un cobaye d'Hojo dans sa cage ! s'exaspéra Reno,

- Désolé. Je suis nerveux. J'aime pas que le Président soit seul comme ça… soupira Tseng en s'asseyant sur un matelas par terre,

- Cloud a battu Sephiroth ! Nous remontons dans le Hautvent ! s'écria Reeve,

- Nous sommes sauvés ? demanda timidement Elena,

- Tout dépend si la prière d'Aeris aura le temps d'atteindre la Planète… fit l'Utaïen,

- Le Météore se rapproche… C'est Midgar son point d'impact !!! cria Reeve,

- On va y passer… murmura Rude,

- Ah ! Une lumière vient du ciel… C'est le Sacre !!! Le Sacre arrive !!!

- Aeris… Ma petite fleur… sourit Tseng,

- AaaaaAaaaAAAAaaah !!! crièrent-ils tous lorsqu'une forte secousse les renversa tous,

- Misère… Le Sacre n'est pas assez fort… gémit Reeve,

- J'ai… J'ai pas envie de mourir !!!! fit Elena,

- Yo… On va avoir une belle mort ! On vit la fin du monde, c'est trop fort !!! se réjouit Reno,

- Je ne veux pas… Non !!! fit tristement Elena,

- Calme-toi, Elena. Tu es une Turk… fit Tseng en la prenant dans ses bras…

- Les secousses sont plus fortes !!! dit Rude,

- Le Sacre a échoué !!! Les forces du Météore sont trop fortes ! Midgar va être rayée de la carte ! La Planète est en grand danger !!! paniqua Reeve,

- Ne pleure pas, Elena, je t'en prie… murmura Tseng,

- Tseng !!! J'peux avoir une dernière volonté avant la fin ?? fit Elena en pleurs,

- Dis-moi, 'Lena… Dis-moi…

- Juste un dernier baiser. Un baiser d'adieu… sanglota t-elle. »

Et Tseng, la serra contre lui et lui donna un tendre baiser, sa dernière requête avant la fin alors que le plafond du bunker commençait à s'effriter… Puis il la serra contre lui, la protégeant de son corps alors que tous se collèrent afin de partir ensemble pour la Rivière de la Vie… Mais Reeve souriait :

« Du Makô !!! De la Lifestream !!! Il en vient de partout !!! Pour contrer le Météore !!! Il en vient de partout !!!

- C'est… C'est Aeris, j'en suis sûr ! s'exclama Tseng,

- C'est surréaliste… Déjà que toi tu embrasses 'Lena… Ce qui m'était inconcevable de t'imaginer embrasser quelqu'un… Mais en plus, Aeris qui nous sauve par delà la mort ! C'est vraiment surréaliste ! s'exclama Reno,

- D'ailleurs ça se calme… remarqua Rude,

- Reno, protège Elena, je sors, je vais voir où est le Président !!!

- Eh mais t'es taré, Tseng !! Tseng !!! Reviens abruti fini !!! s'écria Reno »

Tseng sortit du bunker et se fraya un passage entre les gravats. Partout, des corps sans vie d'où coulait un liquide noir nauséabond… Midgar était détruite, la plaque n'existait plus, les gens sortaient timidement, souvent ils avaient des taches grisâtres sur la peau, comme des stigmates de la catastrophe passée… Tseng courut aussi vite qu'il put pour rejoindre l'endroit où ils avaient caché le Président. Il enfonça la porte et vit un corps inerte sur un lit.

« Président ? murmura Tseng,

- Toujours aussi fidèle… fit une voix faible,

- Président, je suis heureux de vous retrouver en vie…

- En vie oui… Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

- Vous aurez une longue vie, vous êtes tenace, Monsieur.

- Il y a eu une lumière aveuglante qui est passée par la serrure… Qu'était-ce ?

- Il me semble que c'était le Sacre, Monsieur…  
- J'ai tenté de me protéger avec mon bras, mais… Dorénavant, il n'est que douleur…

- Votre bras !!! Il est devenu grisâtre ! Comme la peau des gens qui ont survécu, mais… ? Votre bras suinte un liquide noir !!!

- J'ai mal…

- Cela est donc dû à l'exposition aux radiations du Sacre… Comme une vengeance de la Planète sur l'humanité…

- Cesse donc de philosopher, Tseng.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'essaye de comprendre ces stigmates sur votre peau, Monsieur… »

Le Sacre avait voulu punir les hommes de leur arrogance en leur infligeant des stigmates qui rongeaient leur corps.

Les stigmates de la Terre.

Géostigma.


	16. Réminiscences

**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient... Mis à part peut-être l'enfance de Tseng xD

**Couple** : Aucun

* * *

**Chapitre 16** : Réminiscences

Un an après la chute de Météore… Utaï.

Tseng était assis au bord un petit pont de bois, enjambant le cours d'eau qui traversait la cité d'Utaï. Regardant l'onde emporter les pétales des arbres en fleurs, il repensait à son passé…

_Il était né ici. Utaï. Son tort avait été de naître mâle et d'être né d'une courtisane de l'empereur… L'impératrice n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfant mais, étant né mâle, il pouvait prétendre à la succession. Mais à l'âge de six ans, il fut arraché à son foyer pour être vendu à des gens peu scrupuleux… Un enfant illégitime mâle, ça peut être dangereux pour le pouvoir. Tseng se rappelait de ses larmes, des coups qu'il recevait, du taudis dans lequel il vivait comme un chien, dans les décharges de Junon. Il était devenu un as de la débrouille à même pas dix ans. Pour vivre il fallait voler, s'infiltrer et même tuer pour pouvoir vivre. Un jour, il essaya de voler le portefeuille d'un homme qui se promenait avec une petite fille qui était à peine plus jeune que lui. L'homme portait un impeccable costar noir, il avait des cheveux bruns et une balafre sur la joue. La petite fille ressemblait fortement à son père. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de contempler la beauté des petites filles de son âge, son estomac le tiraillait et il avait besoin d'argent. Tseng bouscula l'homme et lui tira son portefeuille avant de détaler comme un chocobo de compétition. A l'abri dans sa cache, il ouvrit le portefeuille et vit le plus beau butin de toute sa carrière de pickpocket. Il sortit pour le planquer lorsqu'il vit l'homme devant lui._

_« Ceci m'appartient, petit._

_- Ce qui est volé est volé. Z'aviez pas qu'à vous faire prendre ! cracha le gosse,_

_- Je reconnais que tu es fort, petit. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui peut voler son portefeuille à Veld, des Turks._

_- Des Turks ? Vous ? J'en ai entendu parler, y font qu'à tuer les gens qui s'opposent à la Shinra !!! Je les hais !!! La Shinra est actuellement en train de détruire mon pays !!! J'vous hais !_

_- Utaïen… Mais… Comment cela se fait que tu lises notre écriture ?_

_- J'ai appris tout seul ! J'ai pas besoin de vous !_

_- Tu veux te battre ?_

_- S'il le faut !!! J'me laisserai pas faire ! Même si vous avez un flingue !!!_

_- Tu m'as l'air fort intelligent. Allez, je t'offre un bon repas, tu veux ?_

_- J'vous fait pas confiance._

_- Tu as vraiment un grand potentiel. J'aimerais que tu deviennes Turk. J'ai besoin de gens de ta trempe, des loups dans ma meute._

_- Et pourquoi ça ! Je suis un Wuta ! Votre ennemi, pourtant !!!_

_- Justement, en temps de guerre, tu pourrais devenir notre atout, un jocker… La Shinra pourvoira à tout tes frais. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de tuer._

_- C'est pas un problème, ça._

_- Alors demain, présente-toi ici. Ceci fera qu'on te laissera entrer… dit-il en tendant une carte au gosse,_

_- Comment j'peux vous faire confiance ?_

_- Je te laisse mon portefeuille en gage. »_

_Et l'homme, suivi de sa fille qui était restée muette lors de l'entretien, partit. Le lendemain, Tseng était intégré aux cadets de la Shinra._

Tseng se souvenait de ça comme si c'était la veille. Il sourit en se rappelant la stupéfaction de Veld lorsqu'il lui avait rapporté son portefeuille plein ! Il ne manquait pas un Gil ! Ensuite il fit une excellente scolarité chez les cadets et fut vite promu Turk. Il considérait Veld comme un père. Pourtant, il savait que son père biologique n'était autre que… Le Léviathan tatoué sur son omoplate droite à sa naissance lui rappelait assez souvent. Mais bon… Il ne faisait plus partie du fier peuple d'Utaï. Il était un Turk et, même si cela faisait un an que la Compagnie était dissoute, il était Turk au plus profond de son âme, par respect pour l'homme qui enfin avait eu confiance en lui, un jour, à Junon.

Il se rappelle son enterrement, en secret. Il se rappelle les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêter. Puis il devint le nouveau leader des Turks. Et ainsi de suite… Jusqu'à ce jour où il avait été envoyé en congés. Et où il était en train de ressasser son passé… Aujourd'hui…

Le bruit d'une course effrénée se fit entendre sur le pont et une jeune fille le heurta de plein fouet. Tseng revint sur terre et la rattrapa pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe à l'eau.

« Aaaaaaaah !! cria t-elle,

- Princesse ? s'étonna t-il,

- Tseng !!! Oh qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse !!! Aide-moi, j't'en prie !!!

- Qu'y a t-il, princesse ?

- Mon père… Il veut me marier !!! Je veux pas moi !!! Aide-moi je t'en supplie !!! »


	17. Le tatouage

**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient. J'ai en revanche inventé le passé de la famille impériale pour que ça coïncide avec les âges des personnages.

**Couple** : Le premier qui me sort Tseng x Yuffie...

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : le tatouage**

Yuffie s'agrippait à mon yukata avec des yeux suppliants. Elle avait l'air terrorisée, elle, l'intrépide jeune kunoichi qui s'était lancée à la poursuite de Sephiroth, avec Avalanche.

« Tseng… Tseng, aide-moi, je t'en prie… murmurait-elle,

- Princesse, soyez raisonnable, si votre père l'a décidé, c'est que ce doit être bon pour vous.

- Mais je veux pas me marier moi ! J'ai à peine 17 ans !!! Moi j'veux pas avoir dans mon lit un gros richard sénile !!! Tseng, aide-moi, je t'en prie !!! Mon père et la garde sont déjà sur mes talons !

- Viens ! chuchota t-il en la tirant par la manche »

Il l'emmena dans le dédale de ruelles de la capitale, afin de la faire sortir momentanément de la cité sans qu'elle ne se fasse repérer. Arrivés dans la plaine extérieure, il s'assirent au bord d'un ruisseau, hors d'haleine. Yuffie se laissa tomber dans l'herbe haute en riant :

« Ah lala !!! Un coup, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient nous choper !!! Si j'avait eu mon Shuriken, j'te jure que j'en aurais fait de la chair à pâtée !!!

- C'est vrai qu'on a eu parfois de la chance. Les hommes de la garde de Monseigneur votre père sont redoutables.

- Bah c'est normal !!! Il sont sensé protéger l'empereur ! C'est l'élite de tout Utaï ! Mais ils sont pas assez bon pour choper le chef des Turks et une princesse ninja !!!

- Comme vous le dites…

- Hé mais Tseng… Tu saignes !!!

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai connu pire.

- Faut au moins nettoyer la plaie !!!

- Ca ira, je vous remercie.

- Tu vas pas rester avec une entaille sanguinolente dans l'épaule !!

- Et alors ?

- Bah faut que je te soigne ! C'est le minimum pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté !!!

- Non, laissez, je vous promets que ça ira.

- Allez ! enlève ta manche de yukata!!! je vais te nettoyer ta plaie ! Faudrait pas que ça s'infecte, insensé !

- Je vous dis de ne pas vous en occuper, ça ira.

- Mais ce que tu peux être têtu, toi !!! dit-elle en baissant la manche de yukata de Tseng,

- S'il-vous plaît, arrêtez. Remettez cette manche !

- … Kuso !!! C'est bien… C'est bien ce que je crois, ton tatouage, Tseng ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu… Tu…

- Je suis un bâtard de la maison impériale.

- Oh purée !!! Si j'avais imaginé ça … Kami-sama je rêve !!!

- Non vous ne rêvez pas… J'ai été élevé au palais jusqu'à que votre frère aîné naisse. Après, on m'a… abandonné. Je n'étais qu'un bâtard, un enfant illégitime.

- Mon frère ? Mais j'ai pas de frère !!!

- Il est mort très jeune, je l'ai appris tardivement, lorsque j'eus accès aux archives de la Shinra. Puis, plus tard, votre mère vous a mis au monde. Et vous devîntes l'héritière du trône. J'étais sensé disparaître mais on ne tue pas un Turk comme ça.

- Eh bé… Ouah !!!! Nan mais je suis en pleine hallucination, là !!!

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas toucher à cette manche.

- C'est une raison de plus pour moi de te soigner !!!

- Et vous dites que c'est moi qui suis têtu ?

- Ca doit être de famille !

- …

- Ayé, tu te laisses enfin faire !!! Brave frérot !

- Je ne suis pas votre frère. Enfin votre plein frère, je ne suis qu'un bâtard.

- C'est pareil pour moi !

- Libre à vous, je ne puis point vous empêcher, à ce que je vois.

- T'as parfaitement raison. Ca va, l'eau est pas trop froide ?

- Princesse, vous allez vous tacher de sang !

- J'ai déjà fait pire l'an dernier, quand j'étais avec la troupe !

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- C'est une raison pour moi !!!

- Vous êtes incorrigible.

- Bon bah maintenant, on fait quoi ? J'peux appeler Cid qu'il nous amène sur le continent !

- Je suis un Turk. Il est d'Avalanche.

- Si j'lui dit que tu es mon frère, ça passera !!! Mais euh… T'as des comprimés pour le mal des transports ?

- Désolé.

- Miiiiiiiiiince !!! J'vais encore être malade !!! Cid sait pas piloter !!!

- Mais c'est le meilleur pilote du Globe !

- J'ose pas imaginer comment pilotent les autres, alors !!! J'suis malade rien que d'y penser !! »

Tseng rajusta son yukata, passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage. Il était extrêment pensif. Aujourd'hui, son passé l'avait rattrapé. La fille en yukata vert qui criait après Cid Highwind au téléphone était sa sœur. Enfin, il le savait depuis la rencontre au temple mais… Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait découvert. Et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas rejeté, elle ne s'était pas accroché désespérément à lui, elle était simplement heureuse.

Après tout, son prénom, Yuffie, vient de l'ancien mot « euphe » qui signifie la joie…


	18. Solitude

**Note** : Rien n'est à moi !!! Je dédicace ce chap' à ma tite So-chan !!! J'espère que tu iras mieux et souviens-toi, tu n'es pas seule !!!

**Couple** : A un moment on croirait du Shônen-ai mais ce n'est qu'illusion xD

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Solitude

Il était sur le pont du Hautvent, les cheveux au vent, les yeux dans le vague. Il regardait les terres et la mer défiler sous ses yeux, hypnotisé par le vide, grisé par l'air pur des hauteurs. Le vide qui s'étendait sous lui lui donnait envie de sauter, de voler, de plonger dans cette immensité. Le vide l'avait toujours fasciné. Pourtant il n'avait pas de tendances suicidaires mais… Le vide exerçait un attrait morbide sur lui. Il aimait monter sur le toit de la Shinra Tower et contempler le sol, se pencher, voir jusqu'où l'équilibre le tenait. Mais la Shinra Tower n'était plus… Tseng soupira tristement. Sa vie, c'était la Shinra et la Shinra s'était effondrée avec sa tour, en cette nuit maudite, 7 jours avant la chute de Météore sur Terre. Maintenant, sans la Shinra, il avait l'impression d'être inutile, d'être un déchet de la société. S'il ne s'était pas tiré une balle au milieu du front, c'est parce qu'une personne encore avait besoin de lui, une personne forte mais si fragile… Une personne qui ne faisait confiance qu'à très peu de gens et il en faisait partie… Il s'en sentait honoré mais… Lorsqu'il le pria de prendre congé d'elle, cette personne lui brisa le cœur. Il se rentait repoussé, abandonné, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était que le décor et que la pièce était finie… Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il avait beau se réprimander moralement, se dire qu'il était fort, qu'il était un Turk mais… Il avait pris un sacré coup et il n'avait pas eu le temps de vider son cœur. Il enjamba la barrière, il se mit assis dessus, se tenant avec ses mains, les jambes dans le vide. Et s'il tombait ? Y aurait-il des gens pour le pleurer ? Il ne savait pas. Ses collègues peut-être. Elena sûrement. Et puis Yuffie ? Il la connaissait à peine ! Il soupira encore. Il lâcha une main. L'autre tremblait atrocement. Il maîtrisa les soubresauts de sa main et se pencha vers le vide. S'il lâchait, il allait mourir. Et ça ne lui faisait pas peur.

Yuffie était montée sur le pont prendre l'air pour espérer calmer son atroce mal de l'air. Lorsqu'elle vit Tseng sur le point de se laisser tomber dans le vide, elle tomba à genoux, effrayée. Elle murmura :

« Veux-tu vraiment nous quitter ? Me quitter ? Alors que je viens de me trouver un frère, il faut qu'il parte ? »

Mais le bruit des moteurs du Hautvent couvraient les sanglots de Yuffie. Tseng ne se retournait pas, ses yeux étaient fixés vers le sol, si loin, si attirant…

Soudain un bras puissant le tira violemment en arrière le faisant chuter sur le pont du Hautvent. Il se prit un violent crochet dans la mâchoire avant de réaliser qui l'avait tiré de sa contemplation morbide. Une bouffée de fumée lui parvint aux narines. Cid.

« Abruti de bougre d'idiot de bordel de merde !!! On a pas idée d'essayer de se suicider !!!

- …

- Nan mais vraiment j'vous jure !!!

- Pardon.

- Sombre crétin d'Utaï, t'as fait pleurer la gosse !!!

- Je suis désolé. »

Je n'ose pas lever la tête. Je ne veux pas voir pleurer Yuffie. Je sens mon sang couler de ma gencive à ma gorge : Cid n'y a pas été de main morte. Yuffie se jette dans mes bras, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je sens mes yeux me brûler et je commence à pleurer, serrant la jeune fille contre moi. Je ne suis pas seul. Il y a des gens capables de pleurer pour moi. Mon cœur est léger, je serre fort contre moi Yuffie. Ma petite sœur. Cid me tend mon PHS en me disant que j'avais des messages, c'est le pourquoi il était venu sur le pont. Je les lus et un sourire pointa sur mes lèvres. Les collègues me demandaient des nouvelles. Rufus me regrettait. J'étais aimé. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.


	19. Le 7ème ciel

Note : Y rien qui m'appartient !!! (Snif les messieurs de chez Square, vous voulez pas m'offrir Tseng pour mes 20 ans qui étaient jeudi ? Non ? Pô juste !)

Couple : Tseng x T... ? Oo

* * *

**Chapitre 19** : Le 7ème ciel

Descente sur Midgar, enfin ce qu'il en reste… La reconstruction mets beaucoup de temps et l'épidémie des stigmates ravage la population. Il y a beaucoup d'orphelins qui chassent les rats dans les rues pour leur repas. Ca me rappelle mon enfance, livré à moi-même. Une fille de quinze ans me tire mon yukata, vendant ses charmes juvéniles. Chacun fait comme il peut pour survivre. Mais je ne m'arrête pas, je suis Yuffie et Cid dans le dédale des ruelles des restes de Midgar et du début d'Edge. Soudain, j'aperçois un bar appelé « 7ème Ciel ». Je comprends instinctivement que je vais devoir avoir affaire aux membres d'Avalanche, leur QG ayant été reconstruit. J'entre à la suite de Cid et Yuffie. Yuffie saute dans les bras de la plantureuse barmaid, Tifa Lockheart. Ne pas se fier à ses formes, c'est une redoutable combattante, formée par le même maître d'arts martiaux que Rude. Je salue poliment la jeune femme d'un signe de tête et elle me répondit d'un sourire avant de gronder Cid en lui rappelant que son bar était non-fumeur. Puis elle s'approcha de moi et vit mon yukata taché de sang. La princesse lui expliqua que je l'avais sauvée. Tifa se proposa de me soigner mais je refusai et elle en fut étonnée :

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je te soigne ? Tu n'es pas un ennemi pour moi, tu as sauvé Yuffie, laisse-moi te soigner ton épaule, au moins !

- Je te remercie mais ça ira.

- Tu vas pas rester avec ce vêtement sale ! Change-toi au moins !!! Je vais te prêter des habits de Cloud, tu fais à peu près la même taille que lui.

- Merci de ta gentillesse mais ça ira.

- T'es vraiment têtu !!! Yuffie, amène-le à la salle de bain, je vais lui chercher des fringues.

- Mais ?

- Y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Tu vas te changer où je t'administre une correction ?

- Comme tu voudras… »

Je me souviens, enfant, d'avoir entendu un homme dire « Ce qu'ordonne une femme, tu le fera en silence sinon tu y laisseras des plumes ». Qu'il avait raison !!! Je me laissai conduire à la salle de bain et je vis Tifa m'apporter un t-shirt et un jean avant de repartir. Je défit mon yukata qui chut au sol et examinai ma blessure dans le miroir. C'était pas très joli… Lever mon bras me faisait mal. J'enfilai le jean et nettoya rapidement le sang séché sur ma peau. Je sursautai quand Tifa entra. Elle me vit, avec ma blessure, mes cicatrices. Je détournai le regard. Je ne voulais pas y voir de la pitié. Elle s'approcha de moi, m'enserra dans ses bras en disant :

« Je n'ose imaginer les douleurs que tu as pu éprouver. Ton corps porte les traces de ta souffrance. Pauvre Tseng… Je me souviens, l'an dernier, t'avoir vu couvert de sang, au bord de la mort…

- Tais-toi…

- J'ai appris par Reno que tu avais forcé ta rééducation. Au prix d'une atroce souffrance. Pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec toi-même ? Aeris nous disait… Que tu es le meilleur des hommes mais…

- Tifa, il ne faut pas pleurer pour moi.

- Mais si !!! Tu sacrifies ta vie pour les autres !!! Et toi… Et toi tu ne te prends pas en considération !!! Tu vas finir par y rester !!! D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu es toujours en vie !!! »

Elle passe ses doigts sur l'énorme cicatrice qui me parcourt le ventre. Je ne puis m'empêcher de frissonner. Je la regarde. Ss grands yeux bruns sont mouillés de larmes.

« Laisse-moi au moins te soigner… Si tu tiens à vivre et à protéger les gens qui te sont chers, autant être en bonne santé. Laisse-moi panser ta plaie. Regarde, elle saigne encore un peu !

- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Je veux bien me laisser soigner mais, s'il-te-plait, ne pleure plus !

- Je suis désolée… J'aime pas voir des gens souffrir comme ça.

- Calme-toi… »

Je la prends dans mes bras. Je la sens à bout. Strife ne prendrait-il pas soin d'elle ? Elle pleure dans mes bras. De mon bras valide, je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Elle essuie ses larmes et se reprend. Elle me fait asseoir sur un tabouret, et sors le nécessaire de l'armoire à pharmacie. Apparemment, elle a plus l'habitude de soigner les bobos qu'Elena. Pour essayer de me distraire de ma douleur, elle me parle doucement :

« Wow !!! Tu as un superbe tatouage dis-moi ! On dirait l'invocation Léviathan !

- C'est le dieu Léviathan, en effet.

- Il est un peu flou, ça fait longtemps que tu l'as ?

- Très.

- Tu es évasif.

- On peut dire que ça fait à peu près 25 ans que je l'ai.

- 25 ans ?!!! On t'a tatoué étant gosse !!!

- Oui. C'est courant, à Utaï.

- D'accord, je comprends. Je te fais mal ?

- Non.

- Je te mets une compresse et je te bande l'épaule. Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un pour te changer ton pansement tous les jours, compris ? Hmmm… La fille, Elena je crois, elle peut pas t'aider ?

- C'est une piètre infirmière…

- Vraiment ?

- Du genre à abuser de l'alcool à 90° sur une plaie à vif…

- Ca a dû faire mal !!!

- J'ai survécu. »

Et elle éclata de rire devant mon air blasé. Je souris à mon tour. Une femme est tellement plus belle lorsqu'elle sourit.


	20. Rivalités

**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient !!! Et j'ai pas reçu un sou-sou pour écrire !!

**Couple** : Le premier qui me sort qu'il y a du shônen-ai... je le dépèce ! mwahahahahaha (désolée, crise de sadisme XD)

* * *

**Chapitre 20** : Rivalités

Tifa voyait Tseng sourire. C'était la première fois. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un homme austère et froid. Son sourire éclairait son visage à la peau d'or. Ses longues mèches noires tombaient sur ses épaules. Tifa finit par bander la plaie autour de son épaule et de son torse pour que l'épaule soit bien maintenue. Puis elle l'aida à mettre le t-shirt qu'elle lui avait apporté.

Cloud était descendu de la chambre où il se reposait. Il avait clairement entendu « Tseng ». Qu'est-ce qu'un Shinra fichait ici ? Apparemment il était dans la salle de bain avec Tifa. Cloud lança un regard noir dans la direction et s'attabla au bar. Yuffie n'avait pas osé lui dire bonjour, il avait l'air de mauvais poil. Elle s'était réfugiée vers Cid qui racontait une histoire à Marlène.

Tseng et Tifa sortirent. Tifa était radieuse. Cloud lança un regard noir à l'Utaïen en lui disant :

« Le type de la Shinra, c'est dehors.

- Cloud !!! s'écria Tifa,

- N'interviens pas, Tifa, je vais me faire ce sale Shinra qui d'ailleurs aurait déjà dû crever.

- Je ne te permets pas !!! cria t-elle,

- Laisse. Je m'en occupe.

- Tseng !!! Tu es blessé !!! Tu ne vas pas te battre ? implora Tifa,

- Je suis un Turk.

- Bon, tu te ramènes au lieu de lui faire la cour ? demanda le blond,

- Je suis là. »

Cloud sortit une épée de son dos et attaqua Tseng, les yeux fous. Tseng esquiva sans grande difficulté. Cloud essaya de viser son épaule blessée mais Tseng esquivait, souple comme un chat.

« J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui ait vaincu Sephiroth alors que lui m'a vaincu et tu n'arrive pas à me toucher ??? » le provoqua le Turk.

Cloud jeta son épée et se rua sur Tseng qui, d'un seul bras, para tous ses coups. Puis, voyant Cloud baisser sa garde, il lui décocha un coup de genoux à l'entrejambe. Cloud tomba à genoux, plié en deux.

« Tu me déçois profondément. » lâcha Tseng.

Tseng remercia brièvement Tifa de ses soins et partit à pied dans le dédales des rues de la ville. Il héla le 1er taxi et le somma de le conduire à l'Healin' Lodge.

Là, il entra par la porte du 'personnel' et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il enleva les habits de Cloud et le bandage de Tifa puis se dirigea sous les douches. Il régla l'eau à la bonne température et s'y glissa dessous avec délices. Certes, ça lui brûlait l'épaule mais il n'en faisait rien. L'eau lui donnait comme un nouveau souffle de vie. Il se sentait revivre sous l'eau chaude. Il sursauta quand deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Il se retourna, regard noir et courroucé :

« RENO ! gronda t-il,

- Trop fort ! Ca marche à chaque fois !!! C'est trop marrant comment que tu sursautes, yo !!

- Reno, donne moi une bonne raison de te noyer sous cette douche…

- Bah euh… On a encore besoin de moi ?

- Mauvaise réponse…

- D'accord, d'accord j'me barre en vitesse !!!

- Lâche !!!

- Moi aussi je t'aime !!! Eh ! Au fait, heureux de te retrouver parmi nous !! »

Et Reno s'enfuit au triple galop.


	21. Ordre de mission

**Note** : Les persos de FFVII sont pas à moi sniffffffffffffffff

**Couple** : Euh...

* * *

**Chapitre 21** : Ordre de mission

Tseng finit sa douche, se sécha avec une serviette estampillée du logo de la Shinra… La Shinra, colosse au pied d'argile, maîtresse du monde écroulée, tombée en poussières avec sa tour, autrefois si glorieuse et terrifiante. Se dirigeant vers un casier à son nom, il en composa le code d'accès et récupéra un uniforme neuf qu'il enfila. Boxer noir, chemise blanche, cravate noire, costar noir et chaussures de cuir. Il peigna ses cheveux, les ramenant bien en arrière afin de dégager son font où l'on pouvait voir un point noir tatoué au centre de celui-ci. Quand Tseng estima qu'il était parfait, il referma le casier, s'engagea à un escalier, arpenta un couloir puis frappa à une porte d'où filtrait une musique. Du violon. Tseng frappa. Et entra quand une voix lui intima d'entrer. Sans un mot, Tseng vint s'agenouiller devant l'homme en fauteuil roulant, qui hocha la tête :

« Tseng…

- Je suis là, Monsieur.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux…

- Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ?

- Dans quelque temps, j'aimerais te confier une mission assez… Disons dangereuse. J'aimerais que tu t'entraînes durant quelques mois, avec Elena.

- Bien Monsieur. »

Tseng se releva, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau. Une montagne de papiers divers jonchait son bureau. Tseng soupira. Reno ne saura jamais ranger. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une jeune femme fit son apparition dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Tseng.

- Elena… Bonjour.

- Le Président m'a dit que l'on partait en entraînement. D'ailleurs Reno a déposé ici un dossier traitant de ladite mission à faire à l'issue de l'entraînement.

- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

- Heureusement, j'ai penser à le mettre directement dans le deuxième tiroir du bureau, afin que tu le retrouves sans peine.

- Elena, je ne te savais pas aussi…

- Je ne veux plus qu'on me traite comme une gamine. J'ai quand même 22 ans !!! Je suis une Turk !!

- Eh !! Calme-toi, je te prie.

- Ex… Excuse-moi.

- Bien. Ouvrons ce dossier… Il s'agirait d'aller explorer le Cratère Nord…

- Quoi ??

- Tu as très bien compris.

- C'est du suicide !!! Et si Sephiroth était toujours en vie, tapi au fond !!! S'il restait des créatures d'Hojo ?? Sans compter les dragons et les monstres qui peuplent ce cratère, attirés par la Makô !!!

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut nous entraîner et précisément pourquoi le Président nous demande d'aller vérifier les conséquences… De la résurrection de Sephiroth, l'an passé.

- Je le hais !! Il a failli te tuer !!!

- Ce n'était pas lui, j'en suis sûr.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas humain.

- Sephiroth était un monstre !

- C'était un homme. Un enfant traité comme cobaye dès sa naissance. Et le fait qu'il l'ait appris l'a rendu fou…

- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître.

- Nous fûmes amis, il y a longtemps.

- Désolée… Je parles trop. Je ne suis qu'une gamine qui veut jouer à l'adulte.

- Elena… C'est pas en se dévalorisant de la sorte qu'on s'améliore.

- Si tu le dis…

- Il va falloir que je t'entraîne.

- Tu m'as formée en tant que recrue des Turks. Je suppose que tu vas de nouveau être sans pitié avec moi…

- Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, Elena.

- Je sais, Tseng. Je sais… »

Sans attendre Tseng donna un crochet en direction de la mâchoire d'Elena qui le para de son avant-bras.

« T'es taré ou quoi ??

- Tu as de bons réflexes. C'est bien. Sache que le danger peut venir de partout. »

Accompagnant ses mots, il donna un coup de genou dans le ventre d'Elena qui gémit de douleur avant d'attraper Tseng et de lui faire une clef de bras. Sa plaie à l'épaule se rouvrit, le sang se mit à tacher le costar mais Tseng ne cilla pas, même quand Elena accentua la torsion.

« Règle numéro deux, il ne faut pas montrer sa douleur à l'ennemi. Ca le dope. Rester calme l'énerve. Et l'énervement le rend vulnérable. »

Elena lâcha Tseng qui passa sa main sur son épaule meurtrie. D'un air contrit, il annonça :

« Elena… Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me fasses un bandage…

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai pas la formation d'infirmière…

- Je crois que les premiers secours seront dans ton entraînement.

- Pfff… D'accord. Je reviens, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour te soigner…

- Pas l'alcool à 90° ce coup ci !!!

- Oh que si, mon cher sempai…

- Misère…

- En attendant, vire-moi cette veste et cette chemise, elles sont pleines de sang !!! »


	22. Un bourgeon devenu fleur

**Note **: Ya rien à mwa !!! Tout est aux créateurs !!!

**Couple** : Je vais virer dans un Tselena, je sens...

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Un bourgeon devenu fleur

Tseng observait Elena lui prodiguer des soins, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable. Entre ses fins doigts blancs, il avait l'impression d'être un vase en porcelaine d'Utaï… Doucement, elle passait du coton hydrophile sur la plaie fraîchement rouverte. Délicatement, elle enroulait la bande autour de son épaule et de son torse. Qui aurait pu penser à tant de délicatesse, chez une Turk ? Il pensa soudain qu'Elena était très belle, ainsi concentrée, attentive… Cela le fit sourire involontairement. Au regard étonné d'Elena il lui répondit qu'elle l'avait chatouillé par inadvertance…

Elena était contrite d'avoir rouvert la plaie de son sempai… D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas qu'il était blessé. Tseng ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses. Elle avait dû lui faire un mal de chien mais il n'avait pas émis le moindre gémissement, pas la moindre grimace de douleur. Elle voulait devenir comme Tsng, son idole, son idéal : quelqu'un de fort. Mais pour le moment, pour se faire pardonner, elle s'appliquait à le soigner, tendrement, avec dévouement. Elle aimait le soigner, toucher sa peau, le voir lui montrer ses faiblesses à elle, rien qu'à elle. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, alors qu'elle était lycéenne, elle avait été attirée par lui. Il était beau mais triste, sévère mais juste, obéissant mais loyal. Sa sœur qui était Turk à l'époque, n'en parlait qu'avec admiration. Leur père, formateur Turk, disait de lui qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'élève si doué qu'il n'avait pas eu grand chose à lui apprendre. Et quand Reno fut blessé par Cloud, l'an dernier et qu'on lui fit intégrer les Turks, c'est lui qui a assuré sa formation. Il ne l'avait pas épargné. Elle en a gardé des cicatrices. Mais elle a tenu bon et s'est vue promue Turk. Elena savait que si elle échouait, elle aurait exécutée… Mais comment résister à cet homme ? Et quand il souriait doucement, ou quand son regard était rempli de fierté pour ses hommes, comment ne pas fondre ? Comment vouloir être indigne de lui ?

Elena finit son bandage. Tseng la remercia d'un sourire. Il se leva et alla se vêtir avec un uniforme propre en disant à Elena :

« Nous partons pour Icicle.

- Déjà ?

- Il faut nous acclimater. De plus, le glacier regorge de bestioles qui vont nous servir à nous entraîner…

- D'accord. Je file me préparer ? Rendez-vous où et quand ?

- Ici. Dans une heure.

- J'y serai.

- Elena ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as mûri on dirait. D'un bourgeon, tu es devenu une véritable fleur. Je suis fier de toi.

- Mer… Merci ! »

Elena courut, légère comme un oiseau, faire son paquetage. Tseng était fier d'elle. C'était immense ! Il la reconnaissait ! Elle valait quelque chose !!! Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ivre de bonheur. Même si elle savait que les mois d'entraînement qu'elle allait passer avec Tseng allaient être durs, qu'il allait lui en faire baver, sans aucun ménagement. Parce qu'il l'estimait. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle était capable d'endurer cela. Parce son chef la connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Déterminée, elle fit son paquetage, emportant le nécessaire et prévoyant aussi une trousse à pharmacie, une tente, des couvertures et des Materia bien sûr. A l'heure indiquée, elle était dans le bureau, attendant Tseng.

Celui-ci, sans un mot, lui intima de la suivre. Rude était aux commandes d'un hélico et les attendait pour partir. L'hélico décolla , survola Midgar en ruines, puis l'océan Nord avant d'apercevoir un continent glacé. Rude se posa, lâcha dans la nature Tseng et Elena avant de partir…

Les deux Turks suivirent l'hélicoptère des yeux qui repartait dans les cieux jusqu'à que celui-ci disparaisse. Un fois seul, Tseng déclara :

« Marchons jusqu'à la nuit. Quand l'aurore viendra, nous monterons le camp. »


	23. Coeur gelé

**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient. Désolée, ce chapitre est court mais comment être motivée quand les reviews ne viennent pas ???

**Couple** : Deux handicapés du sentiment...

* * *

**Chapitre 23** : Cœur gelé

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils arpentaient le glacier, sous le blizzard. S'ils s'arrêtaient, c'était la mort assurée par ces températures glaciales. A l'abri du vent, derrière une paroi rocheuse, Elena faisait un feu et montait un campement. Ses doigts abîmés et gelés tremblaient. Son visage s'était creusé. Elle avait aussi quelques blessures mais elle restait impassible. Il fallait qu'elle tienne. Elle était une Turk. Tseng était parti seul dans le glacier. Elle était inquiète, comme à chaque fois qu'il partait seul dans le froid et les ténèbres. Elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Qu'on retrouve son corps gelé et sans vie. Elle en cauchemardait la nuit et même le réconfort de Tseng n'y pouvait rien. Alors, au coin du feu, elle l'attendait. Elle lui préparerait une boisson chaude quand il reviendrait, frigorifié et l'accueillerait avec un sourire soulagé…

Tseng était parti chasser. Il s'était taillé un épieu et pistait des traces dans la neige. Il se rapprochait de ses proies, face au vent , pour qu'elles ne le sente pas. Il s'approchait doucement, essayant de en pas faire craquer la neige sous ses pas… Puis, il bondit sur la créature la plus proche, lui enfonçant son épieu entre les épaules. Le sang gicla, la bête rua mais Tseng s'accrochait, traîné dans la neige qui se colorait de rouge. D'un bras, il se cramponnait à l'épieu, de l'autre il tentait d'étrangler sa victime. La bête hurlait. Le sang coulait. Mais Tseng ne voulait pas lâcher. Il en allait de sa survie et de celle d'Elena. Puis la bête s'écroula, encore vivante, mais abandonnant le combat. Tseng sortit un couteau et égorgea la bête. Puis il l'attacha à son épieu et la traîna jusqu'au campement.

Elena vit une forme s'approcher d'elle. Instinctivement, elle sortit son revolver et le pointa sur l'intrus qui approchait.

« Elena, ne gaspille pas tes balles pour rien. »

Tseng. C'était Tseng qui rentrait. Elena abaissa son arme et sourit. Elle le débarrassa de son fardeau et l'invita à se chauffer auprès du feu. Il faisait déjà presque nuit.

« Tu as pleuré.

- N… Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Tseng ?

- Ce se voit, 'Lena.

- Mais que vas-tu t'imaginer là ?

- Elena, ne m mens pas.

- T'as vu l'heure où tu arrives ?

- Je suis désolé. C'était très lourd. Désolé de t'avoir tant inquiété.

- Si tu… Si tu savais le mouron que j'me suis fait en t'attendant !!!

- Pardonne-moi.

- Et si tu meurs ??? Je fais quoi, moi ?

- Tu es une Turk, tu résisteras. Les sentiments ne font pas bon ménage avec le boulot.

- Je sais, je sais… »

Elena soupira tristement. Elle tendit un bol fumant à Tseng puis entra dans la tente commune. Là, elle se jeta dans les couvertures pour pleurer à gros sanglots. Cet entraînement devenait infernal : les conditions étaient très rudes, Tseng était aussi froid que le blizzard qui soufflait dehors. Elle n'était pas qu'une Turk mais elle était aussi une femme ! Elle avait un cœur !!! Alors que le froid semblait avoir gelé celui de Tseng… Et quand Tseng entra finalement dans la tente pour y passer la nuit, ce fut un regard courroucé et embué de larmes qui l'accueilla. Mais il n'en fit point de cas et se coucha, harassé par sa chasse. Vexée, Elena se retourna de son côté et ressassa ses sentiments durant toute la nuit. Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est que Tseng ne dormait pas non-plus, et que des larmes coulaient en silence de ses yeux…


	24. Mélopée

**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient !!!

**Couple** : Hein ??? Y a un couple ? XD

* * *

**Chapitre 24** : Mélopée

Le lendemain, les regards se fuyaient. La tension était palpable. Elena avait pleuré la nuit durant. Elle ne dit pas un mot à Tseng, rien. Elle avait été comme brisée par son cœur de glace. Ses yeux bruns étaient rougis par sa nuit à pleurer, son teint était pâle, elle tremblait de partout. Elle alla marcher dans la neige fraîche, imprimer ses pas dans le duvet froid et immaculé pour essayer de se changer les idées. En vain. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers Tseng, et une rage bouillait en elle… Elle lui en voulait, elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi mais sa présence devenait insupportable. Elle aurait voulu le gifler, lui faire aussi mal que le coup de poignard qu'elle avait reçu au cœur. Mais Tseng était Tseng et était parfaitement impassible à tout cela. Il était un Turk. Un Turk pur et dur, sans sentiment autre que sa fidélité envers la Shinra. Alors qu'elle… Elle n'était pas une Turk dans son cœur. Elle n'aimait pas tuer, elle n'aimait pas obéir aveuglément à un ordre. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée Turk ? Parce que son père et sa sœur y étaient ? Ou parce qu'il y avait Tseng ?

Tseng ravivait le feu qui s'était consumé pendant la nuit. Il était sorti le regarder s'éteindre petit à petit. Il avait fui la tente commune et les sanglots d'Elena. Il avait fui. Comme un lâche. Il n'avait pas su, pas pu s'excuser. Ni regarder Elena. Ni lui dire un seul mot. Ses lèvres les emprisonnaient. Alors, comme il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer par les mot, il récupéra le crâne du loup tué la veille et le vida consciencieusement. Puis il évida aussi les boyaux de la bête et en fit de fine lamelles. Il les attacha au crâne, les tendit et commença à accorder l'instrument de fortune au coin du feu. Puis il commença à jouer une mélodie triste tout en psalmodiant une mélopée utaïenne… La musique va au-delà des mots, lui avait-on expliqué lorsqu'il était tout gamin et qu'il apprenait à jouer du koto. Et là, ses émotions s'échappaient, au rythme de ses doigts courant sur les cordes, au rythmes lent de la mélopée aux accents graves et mélancoliques.

Elena s'était assise sur un rocher, la tête entre les mains. Elle voulait le haïr, le détester, lui faire du mal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi tant de haine envahissait son cœur. Le vent faisait danser ses mèches blondes et lui apportait une mélodie aux oreilles. Elle fronça les sourcils : de la musique en plein milieu du Grand Glacier ??? Elle hallucinait, certainement. Mais, poussée par sa curiosité, elle marcha en direction de la musique en s'apercevant qu'elle retournait sur ses pas… Puis, arrivant au campement, derrière un rocher, en silence, elle contemplait son supérieur jouer et chanter… Elle trouvait ça purement invraisemblable : jamais elle n'aurait imaginer Tseng jouer de la musique et chanter. Jamais. C'était trop invraisemblable pour cet homme froid et sévère. Elena écoutait attentivement, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas un mot de ce que chantait Tseng, persuadé d'être seul. Sa voix grave et chaude semblait triste et mélancolique. Elena s'approcha de lui, l'enserra dans ses bras par derrière en lui demandant pardon.

Tseng sursauta. Absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas entendu la blonde approcher. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de lui en lui demandant pardon pour sa conduite de la veille. Tseng l'écarta de lui, gêné.

« Elena, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir inquiété et fait pleurer de la sorte. »

Le téléphone de Tseng sonna.

« Tseng à l'appareil.

- Yooooooooooooo !!!

- Reno, je te rappelle qu'il ne faut qu'appeler en cas d'urgence.

- T'as l'air vexé, t'es avec Elena ? Ca se passe bien ? Z'avez pas oublié les capotes, au moins ??

- RENO !

- J'ai vu juste, on dirait !

- Reno, si c'est pour me dire ce genre de choses, tu aurais pu d'abstenir d'appeler !

- Tu m'as toujours pas dit comment était 'Lena au lit !

- RENO !!!

- Tu veux garder tout pour toi, p'tit cachottier !!!

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Bref, soyons sérieux cinq minutes.

- Tu arriveras à tenir jusque là ?

- Tseng, c'est pas drôle.

- Dis-moi l'ordre de mission au lieu de contester.

- Pffffff… Le patron m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait que vous crapahutiez jusqu'au Cratère, récupérer ce qu'il reste du passage de Sephiroth.

- D'accord.

- J'viendrai vous récupérer quand vous serez arrivé.

- Si c'est toi le pilote de l'hélico, j'ai presqu'envie de rentrer à pied.

- Tseng ! »

Tseng raccrocha au nez du roux.

« C'était Reno ?

- Oui.

- Et il voulait quoi ?

- Il m'a raconté ses obscénités habituelles et il a donné l'ordre de mission. Dès demain, nous escaladerons les falaises de Gaea.

- Entendu.

- Elena, il faudra être forte. Nul ne sait ce qui nous attendra, au Cratère.

- Je le sais. Compte sur moi. »


	25. Les falaises de Gaea

**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient !!! Ce chapitre est en 2 parties : la première est écrite en écoutant en boucle le "Dies Irae" du Requiem de Mozart et la seconde, en écoutant en boucle "Ô Fortuna" du Carmina Burana de Orff.

**Couple** : Sachant qu'il n'y a que deux persos... XD Nan, mais rien de concret lol.

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Les falaises de Gaea

Je sens mes doigts geler à travers mes gants, j'ai mal, j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier devient glace. La falaise est immense. Elle est le fruit d'un météore tombé sur la planète il y a 2000 ans environ, le choc fut si puissant que le sol s'est retrouvé à la verticale !!! J'ai envie de m'arrêter, j'ai trop mal pour continuer… Mais je ne peux pas, Tseng me tire vers le haut… Il est en tête de cordée, pour pouvoir me hisser si je peine et que, si je dérape, nous ne tombions pas, étant plus légère que lui. Le blizzard me fouette le visage, j'ai si mal… J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de geler en entier, je sens à peine mes membres. J'ordonne à mes jambes de bouger, elles ne répondent quasiment plus. Où Tseng trouve t-il toute cette force pour gravir cette falaise ? J'ai honte, je ne suis qu'un poids pour lui. Alors que je lui avais promis qu'il n'aurait plus à rougir de moi ! Il me hisse sur une petite plate-forme abritée du vent, mon corps tremble de partout, mes lèvres doivent êtres bleuies. Tseng nous enveloppe d'une bâche pour passer la nuit. Espérons que nous n'allons pas mourir. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je suis une Turk. Mais mourir de cette façon, je trouve ça pas très digne. Si je veux mourir, ce sera des mains d'un ennemi, dans le sang. Tseng me serre contre lui mais j'ai tellement froid que ça ne me fait plus rien. Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne dois pas m'endormir. Tseng est calme, très calme. Trop calme. Lui non-plus n'a pas envie d'y rester. Le poids de la neige qui tombe sur la bâche commence à se faire sentir. Comme si la falaise avait décrété que ce blanc manteau serait notre cercueil.

…

Je sens que le jour s'est levé, même si je ne vois pas de lumière. Tseng ne bouge pas. Sa peau est froide. Et s'il était… ? Je le secoue de toutes mes forces, sa voix est faible. Il n'est pas mort mais en hypothermie. C'est presque la même chose, ici, à des mètres et des mètres du sol. Je le frictionne, il faut qu'il se réchauffe !!! Il le faut ! Il ne peut pas m'abandonner ! Pas ici ! Je lui interdis !!! J'ai soudainement une idée : je sais qu'il garde des Materia pour les cas critiques. Justement, c'en est un. Je fouille ses poches et je finis par sortir quelques sphères. Je ne distingue rien, tout est noir. Comment ne pas me tromper ? La moindre erreur et je peux le tuer ! Je tremble de partout, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. J'enlève un de mes gants pour toucher les Materia… Au hasard, je décide que la boule la plus chaude sera la Materia de feu. Espérons que j'ai fait le bon choix, que je ne vais pas invoquer Ifrit, le dieu du feu… J'intègre la sphère à mon bracelet, l'active et l'accroche au poignet de Tseng. Il ne se passe rien. J'ai peur. La falaise va gagner si j'échoue. Une lueur rouge s'échappe. Mince, je me suis trompée ! C'est une invocation !!! Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que la bâche est projetée en contrebas, avec toute la neige qui s'était accumulée dessus. Je m'accroche désespérément à Tseng. J'ose à peine lever les yeux au ciel pour voir un oiseau de feu dans le ciel. Phénix ? Tseng avait une Materia Phénix ? Une des plus rares invocations ? Je souris, je pleure de joie. Si c'est Phénix, nous sommes sauvés ! L'oiseau de feu soigne les blessés et ramène les morts à la vie. Le majestueux oiseau vole au-dessus de nos têtes et guérit nos plaies. Je me sens revivre. Tseng ouvre les yeux, l'air surpris. Il voit Phénix, me regarde, me lance un regard noir. Puis me sourit avec reconnaissance. Je me jette dans ses bras, soulagée mais il me repousse gentiment. Je suis encore trop immature pour une Turk…

Peu après, nous nous ré-encordons pour affronter la dernière partie de la falaise. Je comprends maintenant l'assurance de Tseng. Il ne laisse vraiment rien au hasard. Nous ne pouvons que réussir notre mission.


	26. Mauvais Pressentiment

**Note** : Rien n'est à mwaaaaaaaa (snif) !!! Apparition de trois nouveaux persos niark !

**Couple** : Nada, niet, nothing, nichts... En quelle langue je dois vous le dire ? xD

* * *

**Chapitre 26** : Mauvais pressentiment

Le sommet du cratère. Deux formes minuscules y sont perchées, sous le vent glacé qui balaie la neige éternelle de ce lieu. Sous leurs pieds, un gouffre immense bien qu'affaissé. Une lueur verdâtre brille au fond de ce cratère : Makô ou Jenova ?

Tseng contemple le vide qui s'étend sous lui, son regard semble irrésistiblement attiré par la lueur verte qui se reflétait dans ses pupilles noir, lui donnant un air inquiétant. Elena le tira de sa contemplation en lui indiquant un endroit par lequel ils pourraient descendre. Tout au long de leur descente au cœur du cratère, ils purent voir de nombreuses créatures tels que des Gargouilles, des Dragons Noirs, des Mr Tonberry, des Pots Magiques, des Allemagne… Mais aucune de ces bestioles ne souhaitait le combat, tous fuyaient dès qu'ils approchaient…

« Tseng, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

- Je suis une Turk !

- Hmm…

- Pourquoi ces créatures nous fuient comme la peste ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais nous devons continuer jusqu'au bout, afin d'en découvrir la cause…

- Ca me fiche la chair de poule cet endroit…

- La présence de Sephiroth est encore là. J'ai le même pressentiment qu'au Temple.

- Tseng ?

- Jenova. Elle est encore là. Je la sens.

- Tseng ???

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Elena.

- Tu m'inquiètes, toi.

- C'est un ordre.

- C'est pas à ce genre d'ordre que j'obéis.

- Tête de Chocobo !

- Et fière de l'être !

- Trêve de plaisanterie. Avançons. »

Et les deux Turks continuèrent à s'enfoncer dans le Cratère, comme des papillons attirés par la lumière. Tseng avait appelé Reno pour qu'il vienne avec l'hélicoptère : ils n'étaient pas loin du but… En effet, on ne pouvait descendre plus bas, excepté si on plongeait dans le lac de Makô qui s'étalait au centre du cratère. Tseng inspectait les lieux. Au bout d'un certain temps, il me tendit un vieux mégot et quelques perles.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça, Tseng ?

- Ca fait deux ans qu'ils ont été laissé ici. Un mégot appartenant probablement à Cid Highwind et des perles… Que je suppose qu'elles sont tombé du spécimen Red XIII… Un combat acharné a dû se livrer ici. Les restes de Sephiroth et de sa… « Mère » ne doivent pas être loin.

- Cherchons ! »

Pendant ce temps, sortaient de la Makô souillée par les restes de Sephiroth trois êtres, vêtus de noir, aux cheveux argentés. Trois hommes, jeunes et forts, aux pupilles félines. Trois personnes, issues des restes de Sephiroth.

Et tous trois n'avaient qu'un mot sur leurs lèvres : « Mère… »

Plus tard…

« Tseng ? Tseng ?

-Jackpot. Regarde, c'est ce que nous cherchions…

- Beuarg !!! C'est répugnant ce truc ! C'est Jenova ?

- En effet. Je vais prélever la substance.

- C'est bon magnez-vous, yo !!! J'me les caille dans l'hélico !!! fit Reno, par talkie-walkie,

- Reno ? Tu es déjà là ?

- Ouep 'Lena alors grouillez-vous !

- Reno ! L'hélico ! fit Tseng d'un ton pressé,

- Pfff ! D'accord j'arrive… »

Reno descendit dans le Cratère. Tseng avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment en scellant la boîte contenant les restes de la Calamité des Cieux. Il se précipita vers l'hélico qui venait atterrir lorsqu'une balle siffla près de son oreille…


	27. Les Fils de Jenova

**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient et j'ai pas reçu le moindre piti centime pour écrire !

**Couple** : Y en a un qui s'est trahi xD

* * *

**Chapitre 27** : Les fils de Jenova

Des coups de feu. Une balle qui siffle à ses oreilles et qui vient ricocher contre la carlingue de l'hélico. Il venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte coulissante de l'hélico mais laissa choir la boîte contenant les cellules de Jenova sur le sol de l'engin volant. Instinctivement, il se retourna pour voir où en était sa coéquipière. La voyant talonnée de près par deux jeunes hommes vêtus de noir et aux cheveux d'argent, voyant la douleur sur son visage alors qu'une fleur de sang venait de s'ouvrir au dos de sa cuisse.

Un cri sauta de ses lèvres :

« ELENAAAAAAAAA !!! »

Sans attendre, il sauta de l'hélico pour rejoindre la jeune femme en difficulté. Reno jura entre ses dents mais décolla sur un signe de Tseng qui avait l'air plus que tendu. A contre-cœur, l'hélico décolla du cratère. Après tout, ils étaient des Turks et le président attendait des résultats.

Tseng sortit son arme et commença par tirer sur l'argenté au katana qui s'apprêtait à trancher en deux la blonde tombée à terre. Elle-même avait dégainé un revolver et tirait sur celui qui l'avait blessé. Mais leurs mouvements étaient vraiment fluides et rapides… Même la magie lancée par Tseng ne semblait pas les atteindre ! Cette façon de combattre, cette oppression, ce sentiment de n'être qu'une mouche par rapport à un trio d'aigles…

Ce combat lui rappelait un autre combat, couru d'avance. Mais il était seul à ce moment-là, Elena était déjà en sécurité… Alors que là… Il sentait qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il la protège. Au moment où le plus massif des trois hommes allait fondre sur la jeune femme qui allait lui tirer à bout portant, il savait que c'était elle qui perdrait. Comme au ralenti, il sourit doucement et se jeta entre eux-deux, protégeant Elena de son corps. La balle d'Elena se ficha dans son épaule gauche. Le coup de l'arme de poing de l'argenté vint se ficher dans sa poitrine. Tseng ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Il entendit le cri aigu d'Elena lorsque son sang gicla sur elle. Sentant le souffle de l'homme près de lui, il lui décrocha un coup de genou dans le menton puis l'éloigna d'un coup de pied. Tseng rouvrit les yeux, pâle, ma souriant.

« On va s'en sortir, 'Lena.

- Tseng !

- Je t'interdit de mourir. C'est un ordre. »

Et il se releva avec difficulté, sortant une dague de sa manche, étant prêt à en découdre avec celui qui oserait s'approcher d'Elena.

Elena essayait de se lever mais la balle avait perforé profondément sa cuisse et elle ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe. Elle se dit néanmoins qu'elle avait de la chance que l'artère fémorale n'avait pas été touchée sinon, elle aurait été condamnée.

« Et Tseng s'en serait voulu à mort, si moi, je m'étais fait tuer… » pensa t-elle.

Tseng ne devait pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'il y a deux ans.

« Sephiroth, maudit sois-tu ! Tu es mort mais tu reviens encore nous hanter ! vociféra Tseng,

- Sephiroth ? Mais notre grand frère n'est pas là… Rend-nous Mère et nous ne te ferons aucun mal… fit celui qui semblait le plus jeune des trois,

- Jenova ? Elle est anéantie depuis deux ans ! cracha Tseng,

- Ne parle pas de Mère ainsi !!! fit le plus massif des trois,

- Eh bien, nous voilà avec trois mini-Sephiroth. Mais aucun n'en a la classe et le charisme, je vois…

- Nous ne connaissons pas Sephiroth, nous ne l'avons jamais vu, c'est vrai. Mais Mère nous a dit que c'était son enfant, notre frère et que nous devions le ramener à la vie ainsi qu'elle… Mère est si bonne et si puissante… fit celui au katana,

- Dites-nous où vous l'avez cachée ! fit l'androgyne,

- Nous ne l'avons pas !!! » cria Elena

En un éclair, ils se jetèrent sur les deux Turks pour les immobiliser.

« Nous allons vous faire parler… susurra le leader des trois.

- Ne la touchez pas ! hurla Tseng, se démenant malgré la douleur qui parcourait son corps,

- Serait-elle ton point faible ? » murmura sadiquement l'androgyne…


	28. Chats et Souris

**Note** : Pour un coup j'ai fait le chapitre le soir !!! xD (toujours rien à moi SNIIIIIIIIIF) **Warning : chapitre un poil plus mature que les autres...**

**Couple** : Il se trahit de plus en pluuuuuuuuuus ! xD

* * *

**Chapitre 28** : Chats et Souris

Tseng ouvrit péniblement les yeux… Il était évanoui ? Quand ? La dernière chose dont-il se rappelait était la phrase de l'androgyne, à propos de sa coéquipière. Il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir été assommé… Il secoua la tête, ses mèches noires dansant sur ses épaules. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, une vive douleur lui arrachant un gémissement. Son épaule. La balle d'Elena. Tout lui revenait à présent. La sensation d'oppression quand ils sont descendu au fond du Cratère, les restes de Jenova, l'attaque par trois jeunes hommes qui avaient une vague ressemblance avec Sephiroth… Il essaya de bouger malgré la douleur mais en vain. Il était assis, les bras attachés dans le dos. Il avait été mis torse-nu, on lui avait retiré ses Materia, son PHS, tout. En penchant sa tête il pouvait voir ce que le colosse avait fait avec sa griffe.

« Pas mal, hein ? Enfin si, ça a dû faire mal. C'était le but. Où est Mère ?

- Qui es-tu ? Je ne parle pas aux inconnus.

- Moi ? Je suis Loz !!! Et tu vas me dire où tu as caché Mère !!!

- Je ne l'ai pas !

- Tu mens ! On t'as vu la mettre dans la boîte et l'emporter !!! »

Et il mit un crochet à Tseng. Le sang coula de sa lèvre. Et les larmes coulèrent des yeux du colosse argenté. Le plus androgyne des trois arriva, et jeta un regard noir à l'homme attaché en ordonnant à son frère de ne pas pleurer… C'était celui-ci qui avait susurré à l'oreille de l'Utaïen une vérité qu'il ne pouvait nier… Un sourire mauvais déforma les lèvres de l'androgyne qui se pencha sur Tseng pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Dis-moi… Dis-moi où as-tu mis notre Mère…

- Je ne l'ai pas ! Combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter !

- Dis-moi…

- Je ne sais rien !!!

- Et si je te dis que mon frère est en train de s'occuper de ta jolie compagne ?

- Ne la touchez pas !!! cria Tseng, tirant sur ses chaînes malgré la douleur,

- Hm. Elle est vraiment ton point faible ? Et si nous la torturions à petit feu, nue, devant toi ?

- Je vous ordonne de la relâcher ! Elle n'a rien fait !!! Elle n'y est pour rien !

- Tu peux ordonner ce que tu veux, dans ta position, ça m'étonnerait que tu sois obéi…

- Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?

- Kadaj s'en occupe. Je pense qu'il doit être en train de lui faire quelques dessins sur la peau à la pointe de son Souba.

- Elena… Relâchez-la… Je vous en supplie… J'offre ma vie en échange de la sienne s'il le faut !

- Je n'en ai que faire de vos misérables vies. Ce qui m'importe, c'est de retrouver Mère. Et si cela passe par votre mort, cela n'a aucune importance.

- Lâchez-la… »

A ce regard triste et implorant, Yazoo répliqua par un sourire des plus sadiques avant de passer ses doigts gantés de noir sur le torse du Turk. Il passa sadiquement ses doigts sur la plaie, faisant échapper aux lèvres de Tseng un gémissement plaintif. Puis il porta à sa bouche son gant de cuir maculé de sang qu'il suçota avec un air satisfait.

« Ton sang a meilleur goût que celui de la fille…

- Ordure, comment as-tu osé porter la main sur elle !!!

- Si tu savais ce que je lui ai fait, avec mes frères… murmura t-il en passant des mains sur Tseng,

- Vous êtes des monstres ! Où est-elle ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?

- Ca, il faut le demander à Kadaj… En attendant, je vais m'occuper de toi. Jusqu'à que tu parles. A moins que le fait de savoir que ta chère petite amie blonde se fait sauvagement torturer par Kadaj ne te rende la mémoire…

- Ordure…

- Ecoute… Tu ne l'entends pas hurler ? Cela ne te remue pas les tripes ?

- …

- Je vais te faire regretter le fait que ta mère t'ait mis au monde pour que toi, tu me rendes la mienne. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il dégaina Velvet Nightmare et fit passer le métal glacé du canon sur la peau nue du torse de Tseng. Le Turk sentait son cœur battre très fort en suivant du regard le canon de la gunblade errer sur sa peau sans pour encore trouver l'endroit où elle le perforerait. Tseng frissonnait : il ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou si c'était le métal glacé sur son torse qui lui faisait ça. L'androgyne faisait monter la tension en remontant le canon de l'arme vers la gorge de l'Utaïen. Tseng respirait fort, fermant les yeux, se préparant au pire, essayant sans succès d'effacer mentalement son épaule et son ventre meurtris. Le canon de l'arme vint se loger au niveau de la veine jugulaire. Si l'argenté tire, cela ferait une magnifique fleur de sang, songea le Turk. Puis Yazoo se décida et lâcha l'arme.

« Ce sera plus humiliant, ce que je vais te faire… »

Et il s'agenouilla, matant Tseng avec son regard prédateur et entreprit de lécher la plaie ventrale de Tseng. Tseng ferma les yeux. Ca le brûlait atrocement. Et plus il avait mal, plus l'autre sadique aimait. Mais il fallait garder le silence. Ne pas craquer, ne pas dire que c'était dorénavant le Président qui détenait les restes de Jenova… Il fallait tenir, il fallait oublier le monde qui l'entourait, cette langue qui voulait l'humilier, les cris de douleur d'Elena qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

Oublier les humiliations, oublier ce que Yazoo lui faisait… Ne plus penser qu'il l'avait mis à nu et qu'il jouait avec son corps comme une vulgaire marionnette. Ne pas réagir quand ils se sont acharnés à trois sur sa chair. Subir mais ne pas réagir même si la torture durait des heures, même si son corps n'en pouvait plus, même si sa voix ne pouvait plus hurler son dégoût.

Les corps inertes des deux Turks salis, torturés par les incarnés avaient été traînés dans la forêt endormie. Ils avaient été amenés jusqu'ici pour effacer toutes traces de leur passage afin qu'ils lâchent leur dernier soupir à l'écart et qu'il pourrissent dans cette forêt aux arbres fantomatiques…

Un bruissement d'étoffe se fit entendre près des deux corps étendus sans conscience. Un homme vêtu d'une longue cape rouge s'agenouilla auprès d'eux, pris le pouls d'un et étouffa un juron dans son col carmin…


	29. Le Réveil

**Note** : Rien est à mwaaaaaaaaaa !!! Même pas Tseng, c'est même pas juste, vous trouvez pas ? xD

**Couple : **Bien sûr, il ne s'inquiète d'elle que quand elle ne peut pas l'entendre... Quel handicapé, j'vous dit !! XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 29** : Le réveil

Les deux corps étaient inanimés et sanglants. Leur pouls était très faible, leur respiration à peine perceptible. Leurs corps étaient glacés même s'ils étaient encore en vie. Il avait aperçu, en se tapissant dans les cimes des arbres fantomatiques de la Forêt Endormie, les trois jeunes hommes aux airs de Sephiroth. Il avait pu entendre leur noms et leurs projets. Et tout cela lui avait glacé le sang.

Mais la priorité n'était pas là, pour l'instant. Il avait deux Turks à soigner. Il reconnut Tseng, qu'il avait tenté de soigner au Temple des Anciens. Il avait survécu à ses blessures… D'ailleurs il pouvait remarquer l'immense cicatrice de l'entaille faite par Masamune sur le ventre de l'Utaïen. Mais Tseng avait là une autre entaille au ventre, comme si deux crocs lui avaient déchiré le ventre. En visualisant mentalement les armes des trois argentés, il en déduit que cela était le résultat d'une attaque du colosse à la coupe gominée. Loz. Il avait des balafres parallèles tout le long du corps, sûrement l'œuvre de celui qui semblait le plus jeune des trois, avec son Souba, Kadaj. Et aussi des balles incrustées dans les cuisses. Heureusement, l'artère fémorale n'avait pas été touchée. Même dans son malheur, Tseng avait de la chance, pensa Vincent. Tseng avait aussi une autre balle, mais de calibre différent, profondément fichée dans son épaule. Vincent reconnut tout de suite le type de balle. Quicksilver. L'arme réglementaire des Turks. Il a dû se prendre une balle de sa collègue. Ils devaient être près. Il a dû se jeter contre elle au moment où elle tirait, en déduisit Vincent. Et toutes les marques qu'il avait aux articulations… Il avait été attaché. Et violé, constatant d'autres dégâts sur le corps meurtri du Turk. Il retira une matéria « Guérison Max » de son arme, l'actionna et la posa contre Tseng pour qu'elle fasse son effet. Avant que les chairs ne se referment, utilisant ses longs doigts acérés de métal, il retira les balles du corps de Tseng. Avec ce sort de magie, il serait bientôt d'aplombs. Mais son épaule gauche serait inutilisable pendant encore un bon bout de temps…

Laissant Tseng se revitaliser avec la Matéria, Vincent s'approcha d'Elena. Elle était dans un état à peine meilleur que Tseng. Ils avaient moins joué avec elle. Elle avait dû s'évanouir rapidement, pour ne pas avoir à divulguer le pourquoi de leur présence ici. Elle avait une balle dans la cuisse, fichée jusqu'à l'os. Difficile à retirer. Vincent sortit d'une de ses poches une materia de soin qu'il utilisa pour empêcher l'hémorragie lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la jambe pour lui retirer cette fichue balle. Puis, grâce à l'action de la puissante materia, les chairs se refermèrent et il ne resta de la blessure qu'une mince cicatrice. Elle aussi avait été attachée, lacérée à coup de katana et violée. « Les risques du métier » soupira Vincent. Soudain, il se sentit faible. Les materia pompaient son énergie à vitesse grand V. Vincent sortit un éther, le déboucha et en respira la vapeur qui lui fit regagner un peu de forces.

« Mmmh…

- Ne bouge pas, Tseng.

- Oh Kami-sama, que j'ai mal…

- Tu as été sauvagement torturé. Je t'en prie, reste calme où la materia n'agira pas.

- Vincent Valentine ?

- En personne.

- Deux fois que tu me sauves la vie. Comment te remercier ?

- En restant en vie.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Hm.

- ELENA !!!! Où est-elle ? Comment va t-elle ??

- Calme-toi. Elle est là, elle est encore évanouie mais elle est dans un meilleur était que toi.

- Dis-moi ce qu'ils lui ont fait !!! Dis-moi que je leur fasse pareil !!!

- La vengeance n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, crois-moi…

- QU'EST-CE QU'ILS LUI ONT FAIT !!!

- Calme-toi où je te lance un sors de Slipel.

- Elle va s'en sortir, au moins ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Et moi ?

- Tu seras rapidement mis sur pieds mais ton bras gauche sera inutilisable pendant un moment.

- Ah, je vois. La balle d'Elena.

- Effectivement, c'est une balle de Quicksilver donc j'ai pensé que tu t'étais jeté sur elle au moment où elle a tiré.

- Tu es bien l'ancien leader des Turks pour avoir deviné ça…

- Merci.

- Tu as de quoi appeler la compagnie ?

- Je n'ai pas de téléphone.

- Et tous mes effets ont été pillé par ces fichus clones de Sephiroth.

- Des incarnés.

- Quoi ?

- Ce sont des incarnés de Sephiroth, chacun correspond à une partie de Sephiroth. Ils sont nés des cellules de Sephiroth qui subsistaient dans le cratère après sa défaite par Cloud, je suppose. Le plus jeune, Kadaj, représente l'attachement à Jenova de Sephiroth et aussi sa folie. Yazoo, représente plus son physique, son calme et son sang-froid. Et Loz représente sa force mais aussi son âme d'enfant.

- Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

- Je peux aller à Icicle pour contacter la Shinra.

- Entre temps, nous aurons vite fait de mourir de froid ici, nus comme des vers.

- Tu sais utiliser une materia de Feu ? En voilà une. Et veille sur Elena.

- Ca… Je pense que tu n'as pas à te faire du souci pour ça, Vincent des Turks.

- Je ne suis plus un Turk. J'ai retrouvé mon nom de famille, Tseng.

- Hm.

- Peut-être alors à une autre fois…

- Encore merci. Je viendrai te rapporter tes materia ! »


	30. Rapatriement

**Note** : Ya rien qui est à mwa et c'est dommage !!!!

**Couple** : Euuuuuuuuuuuuh qui a deviné ? XD XD XD

* * *

**Chapitre 30** : Rapatriement

Tseng se leva avec difficulté ramasser quelques branches mortes pour constituer un feu de camp, grâce à la Materia laissée par Vincent Valentine. Au bout de quelques minutes, une flamme vive dansait dans le foyer. Tseng s'approcha d'Elena, toujours inconsciente. Il voulut l'amener près du feu mais son bras gauche était bel et bien inutilisable. Tseng grimaça de douleur, les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Il cracha un juron Utaïen sur sa propre faiblesse. Et il n'allait pas la traîner pour l'approcher du foyer. Ni éteindre ce feu pour en rallumer un second, il était trop faible pour ça. Tseng soupira. Il s'assit contre la jeune femme et la hissa tant bien que mal contre lui, afin de lui communiquer sa chaleur. Et que la Materia de soin s'occupe d'eux deux.

Tseng était troublé de la soudaine proximité entre lui et Elena. Elena… Si forte mais si fragile… Elle avait résisté à la torture et à la violence mais était profondément évanouie. Et elle était là, dans ses bras, dans cette forêt aux arbres fantômes, seule avec lui. Et Tseng était troublé par ce petit bout de femme, à la peau nue et blanche tachée de sang. Il avait risqué sa vie, la mission et tout le reste pour elle.

Il lui caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds. Ils étaient en vie. Tous les deux. Et quelqu'un allait venir les chercher. Tseng était soulagé. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse ni ne cherche à les arrêter. Leur calvaire était fini et il le réalisait enfin.

Sur ce, épuisé, il s'endormit.

On le secouait. Sans ménagement. Il grimaça de douleur et consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Orange. C'était orange. C'était Reno.

« Tseng ! Tseng ! Bordel réveille-toi !!!

- Mmmh !!!

- Tu m'as foutu la trouille, ducon ! T'étais tout froid, j'ai cru que t'avais cabé !

- Reno… Ta gueule.

- J'viens te sauver et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

- Elena… Où est-elle ?

- Rude l'a monté dans l'hélico. Elle va bien. Juste un peu traumatisée mais ça passera.

- Elle est réveillée ?

- Elle y était quand on vous a retrouvé. Tu pourras remercier Valentine.

- C'est prévu. Aide-moi à me relever, mais doucement, crétin.

- Le patron est content que vous soyez en vie. Kadaj est venu lui proposer d'aller à sa p'tite Réunion, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… On sait pas trop comment, mais Jenova est à l'origine des géostigmates. C'est grâce à ces cellules disséminées dans tous les gugusses, en particuliers les gosses et les jeunes, que Kadaj compte bien faire revenir sa môman…

- Ca me rappelle quelque chose, pas toi ?

- Sephiroth ?

- Manquerait plus qu'il trouve un nouveau Météore à nous balancer sur la tronche.

- Faut voir ce qu'il va faire ! Yo, on n'a pas l'choix !

- Aide-moi à me relever, je t'ai demandé. »

Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers l'hélicoptère et Tseng eut la joie de voir Elena lui sourire, lui indiquant qu'elle allait bien. Qu'ils soient nus leur faisait une belle jambe, l'important était que tout le monde soit en vie. L'hélicoptère s'envolait pour Healing Lodge, où des médecins les soigneraient. Tseng se dit qu'il pourrait rapidement reprendre le boulot et cette idée le fit sourire. Il aimait ce job. A en crever. Il était né pour ça : courir le monde, avoir les mains tachées de sang et remplir de la paperasse. Et d'avoir comme subordonnée une jolie blonde, se dit-il après un court instant de réflexion…

* * *

**JOYEUSES FÊTES A TOUS ET A TOUTES !!!**

(et oubliez pas la review en cadeau de Noël xD)


	31. Reprise du service

**Note** : Toujours rien à moi... C'est déprimant xD

**Couple** : Gertrudon et Cunégonde, bien sûr !!! xD

* * *

**Chapitre 31** : Reprise du service.

Tseng fut amené à Healing Lodge.

Une batterie de médecins l'attendaient. Rufus avait vu les choses en grand. Il faisait soigner ses subordonnés par ses médecins personnels. Ah, il était loin le temps où Rufus haïssait ses Turks en les faisant passer pour des traîtres à la Shinra.

Maintenant, ils étaient sa seule famille.

Tseng et Elena furent vite auscultés, traité à la Materia et remis sur pieds. Tseng ne pourrait pas se servir de son bras gauche pendant plusieurs semaines mais il pouvait s'estimer heureux. Il était en vie, Elena aussi. En espérant que les séquelles psychologiques ne soient pas trop graves… Mais après tout, ils étaient des Turks. Et les Turks ont été formés pour résister même à ça.

Il la regarde. Elle sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Tseng, je suis forte, je vais bien. Je suis une Turk.

- Tant mieux. Je m'inquiétais.

- Je suis une Turk, je te dis. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Eh les tourtereaux !!!

- Reno !!!

- Doucement blondinette ! Chuis désolé de vous déranger mais le boss voudrait vous voir…

- Bien, si le patron nous demande…

- C'est qu'il faut y aller. Reno, aide-moi à mettre ma cravate, j'ai qu'une main !

- Mais je sais pas faire des nœuds de cravate, moi !!!

- Reno, tu n'es vraiment qu'un incapable… Bouge de là, je vais le faire.

- Bon bah… J'vous laisse, hein ? Pas de bêtises !!!

- RENOOOOOOOOOOO !!! »

Ses joues étaient rouges. Elle lança un regard noir à Reno qui était hilare et se mit à me faire mon nœud de cravate de ses doigts habiles… Puis nous montâmes rapidement voir Rufus.

« Tseng… Elena… Je vous avais cru… Morts.

- Vous avez bien eu la boîte, Monsieur ?

- Oui… Et ce petit crétin de Kadaj ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

- Mais putain, il a l'air d'un gamin comme ça mais qu'est-ce qu'il est balaise !!!

- Tais-toi, Reno.

- Oui, patron…

- J'ai vos cartes. Elles sont quelques peu… Souillées. Un cadeau de Kadaj et ses frères. Ce qu'il vous ont fait, vous me le consignerez dans un rapport.

- Entendu.

- Kadaj m'a donné rendez-vous demain au treizième étage de la feue Shinra Tower. Rude, Reno… Vous resterez en bas surveiller la population. Tseng, Elena vous serez dissimulés aux alentours afin de me protéger si ça tourne mal. Je vais tenter de détruire les restes de Jenova sous le nez de cet affreux fils à maman.

- Bien !

- Vous pouvez aller vaquer à vos occupations. »

Et ils redescendirent dans les vestiaires, loin de l'oppressante présente de Rufus.

« Reno, passe-moi ton mobile je te prie ?

- Il est où, ton tien ?

- Crétin, tu crois que le gang de Kadaj me l'a laissé ?

- Ah ouais, désolé… Tiens. C'est pour quoi ? Tu veux appeler ton amante ?

- Non. Ma sœur. Le trio des fils de la calamité parlaient de récupérer tous les enfants atteints des stigmates. Ils veulent ainsi récupérer toutes les cellules de Jenova pour la reconstituer et reconstituer Sephiroth aussi… A Utaï, beaucoup d'enfants sont touchés. Je vais me renseigner.

- D'accord.

- Ca sonne occupé…

- Tu rappelleras.

- Ai-je le choix ? En attendant, je garde ton mobile.

- Eeeeeeeh !!! »

Tseng sortit, claquant la porte au nez du rouquin, qu'il trouvait décidément trop collant. Après s'être baladé près des chutes d'eau bordant l'endroit, il se décida à rappeler.

« Yuffie ?

- Nii-san !!! J'me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Tu répondais plus !!! Tu vas bien ?

- Calme-toi, oui je vais bien. Je voudrais te demander s'il s'est passé récemment quelque chose d'anormal.

- Je voulais t'en parler, justement ! Tous les enfants de l'île qui avaient les stigmates ont disparu !!! Des gens ont dit qu'il s'agissaient d'hommes en noir, avec des cheveux argentés qui les ont enlevé !!!

- C'est ce que je craignais…

- J'ai appelé Cloud mais il répond jamais…

- Yuffie. Rassemble Avalanche pour que demain, ils soient tous réunis sur Edge.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Mais c'est très important. Je te fais confiance, le sors des enfants est en jeu.

- C'est compris !!!

- A plus. »

Tseng soupira. Il fallait attendre jusqu'à demain. Demain, serait le grand jour, la reprise du service. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette évocation.

* * *

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!!**

**J'VOUS SOUHAITE TOUT PLEIN DE BONHEUR POUR 2008 !!**

(oubliez pas ma review comme étrenne please ! xD)


	32. Faire confiance

**Note** : Rien ne m'appartent, même pas Tseng et ça, c'est même pô drôle ! xD

**Couple** : Euh, pas de sentimentalisme pendant le boulot, voyons !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 32** : Faire confiance.

Les premiers rayons du soleil frappent mes fenêtres, traversent le verre et viennent chatouiller mes paupières. J'ouvre les yeux. Je regarde mon réveil. 7h08. Il est l'heure. Je me lève, procède à quelques longs étirements pour désengourdir mon corps de la nuit. Mais mon bras gauche ne répondait toujours pas. Dommage. Je procède aussi à quelques assouplissements, je ne dois pas me rouiller, ce qui fonctionne encore dans mon corps doit être en parfait état de marche. Après ces quelques exercices, je file prendre une douche. Ca me changera des sources, cascades et mares dans lesquelles j'ai dû me laver durant l'entraînement-mission. L'eau chaude m'a manqué durant tout ce temps… Je prend donc une très longue douche brûlante, laissant les gouttes chaudes et la vapeur prendre possession de ma peau entière, jusqu'à sentir mes chairs meurtries par la brûlure de l'eau.

Finalement, je me décide à sortir, je me sèche, enfile un costume propre. J'arrive à boutonner ma chemise mais pour ce qui est de la cravate, je crois qu'il va falloir que je demande à Elena… Un coup d'œil au réveil. 8h14. Il est temps que je déjeune. Après viendra l'exercice au tir. J'ai besoin de garder ma précision pour cette mission.

J'arrive enfin au stand de tir, aménagé dans les sous-sols de Healing Lodge. Je m'entraîne pendant une heure. Une arme à feu se tient à deux mains car c'est plus lourd qu'on ne le pense et il faut gérer le recul. Et moi, je n'ai qu'une main valide. Au bout d'une heure d'entraînement, j'arrive à mettre tous mes coups dans le mille. J'ai eu vraiment peur de ne pas y arriver mais… J'y suis arrivé. Je me retourne et vois Elena qui me sourit. J'en suis encore troublé. Je lui confie l'arme pour qu'elle la démonte et la nettoie, je ne puis pas le faire. Cela m'ennuie.

Reno vient nous annoncer que nous partons pour Edge. Edge, ville construite à cheval sur Midgar et sur l'extérieur. La tour Shinra domine toujours la ville grouillante. Même si elle est en ruines. Le 13ème étage est le plus haut étage encore potable. Et c'est ici que l'incarné à donné rendez-vous au boss. Nous inspectons les lieux. Rien. Aucun piège, aucune trace de leur présence. Elena et moi allons nous poster sur des tours avoisinantes. Reno et Rude restent pour le moment vers le patron.

« Tseng ?

- Mmmh ?

- Fais attention.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est le président qui doit faire attention à lui.

- Il est intelligent. J'ai foi en lui.

- C'est bien.

- Tu n'es pas causant.

- Le fait d'être handicapé d'un bras me stresse.

- Tu es le meilleur, Tseng. Tu le sais. Donc je ne m'inquiètes pas trop pour toi.

- C'est gentil.

- Allons à notre poste.

- Entendu. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Loz et Yazoo se présentent sur la place centrale, escortés par une meute d'enfants zombifiés. Des créatures invoquées par Loz et Yazoo se déchaînent sur les civils. C'est un massacre. D'où je suis, je vois le président faire signe à Reno et Rude de descendre. Dorénavant, il sera seul. Seul avec le plus perfide et fanatique du trio. Kadaj. Je le vois invoquer. Les cieux se chargent de nuages et de Makô. Bahamut. Il invoque Bahamut. Je ne peux empêcher des frissons me parcourir le corps lorsque l'immense créature vole au dessus de moi avant de se poser sur le monument représentant le Météore. J'aperçois Rude et Reno qui essayent de sauver des gamins. Mais ils sont sous l'emprise des argentés, ils ne veulent pas bouger… Je vois Tifa Lockheart aussi. Elle essaye d'emmener un gosse. Mais il ne bouge pas, lui non-plus.

Une lueur bleue, mon regard passe des gosses à la créature. Elle se prépare à cracher une sorte de boule de feu bleue… Bon sang, les abrutis ! J'ai envie de crier à Reno et Rude de fuir mais, cela trahirait ma position. Je dois me taire et leur faire confiance. Ce sont des Turks eux-aussi.


	33. Compte rendu de bataille

**Note** : Tout le chapitre est un PoV de Tseng. Et je le re-répète, rien ne m'appartient !!! Tout est à Square-Enix

**Couple** : Na, pas dans ce chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre 33** : Compte-rendu de bataille

Bahamut crache sa flamme divine en direction de la foule. Rude et Reno sont projetés. La foule aussi, les gosses pareil. Il doit y avoir des morts. Bahamut reprend de la hauteur après le carnage. Je vois tout ça de haut et je ne peux rien faire. Je guette du coin de l'œil le Président, accompagné de Kadaj. Tout semble aller bien pour eux. Rude et Reno se relèvent, difficilement et les deux autres argentés les ont rejoint. Je soupire, ils n'ont aucune chance. Chacun possède en lui la force légendaire de Sephiroth. De simples humains ne peuvent rien y faire. Je les vois se faire dominer par les argentés mais ils ne baissent pas les bras. Ce sont des Turks, après tout. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Un panneau directionnel est tombé sur Rude, puis Reno lui est tombé dessus et pour finir, Reno écrase les lunettes de Rude. Je passe ma main sur mon front. Mais quels abrutis, me dis-je…

Mais mon attention est reportée ailleurs. Bahamut vient d'atterrir. Tifa Lockheart est évanouie à quelques mettre de son imposante patte. J'implore mentalement la créature de ne pas l'écraser. Un colosse noir accourt et canarde le monstre de son bras-mitrailleuse. Barret Wallace. Ex-leader d'Avalanche, il cherche des alternatives à l'énergie Makô. Cela veut dire que Yuffie a bien rempli sa « mission ». Je souris intérieurement et regarde Avalanche s'occuper de Bahamut. Cid Highwind vient aider la barmaid du Septième Ciel à se débarrasser des monstres invoqués par Loz et Yazoo. Nanaki, l'ex-cobaye d'Hojo que nous avions capturé il y a quelques années est là, lui-aussi. Il semble avoir quelque chose sur lui… Cait Sith ?? Alors Reeve, ce bon vieux Reeve, cet utopiste de génie est lui aussi de la partie ? Depuis qu'il est le leader du mouvement de reconstruction mondial, il est débordé. J'ai appris pour sa mère, morte de Geostigma. Mais il a trouvé le temps de se battre. Je le reconnais bien là, mon vieil ami. J'entends un « Youhouuuuuu !!! ». Je lève les yeux et voit une parachutiste. Yuffie. Je lui fait un signe discret, afin de lui montrer que je l'ai vue mais sans me faire remarquer. Elle a encore grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, même si elle reste de petite taille. Je souris, je deviens un grand frère gâteux ou quoi ? Elle se pose, s'empêtre légèrement dans la grande toile de parachute puis enfin se sort. Je vois surgir de nulle part une longue forme rouge, cape flottant au vent, tel un fantôme. Vincent Valentine. Notre sauveur. Un ex-Turk. Tous se lancent contre Bahamut. Valentine est de loin le plus à l'aise, virevoltant autour et sur le dragon tel un tenace moucheron. Yuffie ne se débrouille pas mal du tout non-plus. Je me sens fier d'elle. Elle a tout d'une grande guerrière Utaïenne. Soudain, Bahamut agacé se prépare à lancer une nouvelle attaque. Droit sur Yuffie. Et elle ne bouge pas !!! Elle semble figée par l'effroi de voir cette immense masse de feu bleu fondre sur elle. Nanaki est projeté au sol avec violence. Highwind contre des poteaux métalliques. Le feu va engloutir Yuffie et je ne peu rien faire !!! Je serre les dents, je fixe la scène avec une attention accrue. Une flamme rouge passe et dérobe Yuffie à la flamme de l'enfer. Valentine. Encore lui. Je comprends pourquoi Veld-san le tenait tellement en estime. Puis je vois Strife se jeter sur le dragon. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Apparemment, il aurait cessé de fuir ses démons. Je soupçonne Aeris, même défunte, d'être à la source de ce changement. Aeris… Cette rose magnifique, ce lys pur mort dans la fleur de l'âge, morte dans une fleur de sang…

Bahamut, énervé par ce freluquet blond qui le nargue, prend de la hauteur. Ce n'est pas bon. Il s'apprête à raser le quartier. Alors, tous autant qu'ils sont, propulsent Strife vers les hauteurs. Wallace, Highwind, Nanaki, Yuffie, Valentine, Tifa… Strife fonce dans l'énorme boule de feu magique crachée par le monstre. Je ne le vois plus, il est à l'intérieur. Mais je sens une présence familière se manifester. La présente d'une amie proche, une petite fleur que j'ai longtemps protégé. Ma petite fleur. Elle est là. Elle vient nous aider. Elle vient l'aider. Je ne peux pas le voir mais je le ressens. Si elle est là, nous ne pouvons pas perdre. Et je vois Strife jaillir de la boule de feu et découper Bahamut qui vient s'écraser en contrebas, anéanti.

Je me retourne, fixant l'invocateur de la créature. Kadaj semble frustré.

Le Président se lève. Il se lève, lui, le paraplégique. Ses jambes tremblent. Son voile tombe. Et Kadaj voit qu'il détient les restes de Jenova.


	34. Entre ciel et terre

**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient !!! Même pas Tseng, c'est un scandale !!! xD

**Couple** : Un blond avec...?

* * *

**Chapitre 34** : Entre ciel et terre.

Le voile se lève. Le blond toise son cadet avec un sourire. La sanction tombe.

« Un bon fils l'aurait tout de suite vu. »

Toujours souriant, les jambes tremblantes, le Président lâche la boîte.

Bouillonnement de rage de l'argenté. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, ses pupilles se dilatent. Un rictus mauvais déforme son visage juvénile. Il tend le bras, le sort fuse. Un rai de magie fend l'air et frôle le blond qui tombe dans le vide pour l'éviter. Le bandage qui cachait son œil meurtri est fendu et choit. Le président aussi choit alors qu'explose en une boule de feu le treizième étage.

L'argenté se jette dans le vide. Cette boîte qu'il a cherché des semaines est enfin là. Sa mère. Sa raison d'exister.

Rufus est lucide. La chute sera courte. Il dégaine son arme et tire. Manqué. Encore manqué. Bingo. Une balle fait exploser le dessus de la boîte, lui fait dévier de sa trajectoire. Un liquide verdâtre s'en échappe. Rufus ferme les yeux. Sa « mission » est achevée. Deux filets se croisent sous lui et lui assurent une réception sans dommages. Le timing était parfait au millième de seconde près. Ses Turks sont des professionnels et il le sait. Il regarde Kadaj rattraper la boîte et se réceptionner sur les pieds, sans aucun mal.

« Cauchemar Junior n'a vraiment rien d'humain… » maugréa t-il.

Il regarde le ciel. Il est gris. Plein de nuages. Comme avant une tempête. Il entend en bas Reno brailler. Il eût un petit rire. Soudain, ses filets se mirent à trembler. Il tenta de se redresser, en vain.

« Ne bougez pas, Monsieur ! Je viens vous chercher !

- Pourtant je suis bien, entre ciel et terre…

- Il va bien falloir redescendre, Monsieur.

- Et retrouver ce maudit fauteuil ? J'étais bien, debout, là-haut…

- Mais vos jambes tremblaient. Vous souffriez atrocement.

- Tais-toi Elena. Ne me rappelle pas que tu as raison.

- Bien Monsieur. »

Elena se rapproche, les secousses sur le filet se font de plus en plus fortes. Elle se hisse dessus. Rampe à quatre pattes pour m'approcher. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à une lionne, une tigresse, avançant lentement vers sa proie. Elle est près de moi. Elle m'enfile un harnais. J'aurais vraiment voulu me débrouiller seul mais… Cette paralysie m'en empêche. Je me sens bouillir de rage. Je suis trop faible. TROP FAIBLE. Je serre les dents. Elena le voit et m'adresse un regard empli de compassion. Je détourne le mien. La gentillesse, c'est pour les faibles et je ne veux plus être faible.

« Accrochez-vous bien à moi, Monsieur.

- Hm.

- Tseng va nous faire descendre doucement. Et Reno va rapporter votre fauteuil. »

Je m'accroche à elle. J'ai ma bouche dans la peau blanche de son cou. Elle sent les fruits rouges. J'ai envie de la croquer. Mais, elle ? Voudra-t-elle d'un faible, d'un handicapé comme moi ? De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas le choix. Je suis le patron. Elle obéit ou elle crève. Je soupire alors que nous sommes tous deux suspendus dans le vide.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur ?

- Je te trouve très belle, Elena.

- Je… Euh… ? Merci…

- Et toi, comment me trouves-tu ?

- Hein ? Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

- Réponds !!

- Je… Vous avez du charme, certes… Mais…

- Mais ?

- Si vous essayez de me séduire, c'est fichu.

- Et si je vous dit que tu n'as pas le choix ?

- Alors vous aurez mon corps. Pas mon cœur. Et j'ai le sentiment que vous le savez parfaitement, Monsieur.

- Je sais… Pardonne-moi de mon inconvenance, Elena… Mais je ne retire pas le fait que vous êtes très belle.

- Merci Monsieur. Mais chut ! Nous sommes presque en bas, on pourrait vous entendre…

- Dommage. J'étais si bien entre ciel et terre… »


	35. Tempête sur Midgar

**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient c'est triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisme !!! Merci à tous mes lecteurs pour les 4000 et quelques visites reçues !!! Ne vous m'aime !!!

**Couple** : C'est pas le moment d'y penser !!! xD

* * *

**Chapitre 35** : Tempête sur Midgar.

Retour sur la terre ferme pour le Président. Tous les Turks étaient autour de lui. Rufus soupira mais se ressaisit vite :

« Reno, Rude ! Prenez des explosifs et un hélico, barrez la route aux cauchemars bis ! Je ne veux pas qu'il n'y ait que Strife qui ait la vedette ! Nous aussi nous existons ! Nous allons lui montrer ce que nous valons !

- Yo boss, on a pas d'explosifs !!

- Vous en fabriquerez !!

- Je m'en charge. Reno, pilote. fit Rude,

- Allez ! »

Et les deux hommes partirent au triple galop.

« Tseng, Elena… Restez je vous prie.

- Bien Monsieur.

- J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas pu détruire Jenova. Si une catastrophe se passe, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Monsieur. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup.

- Tseng… Je sais ce que je dis.

- Monsieur ? Vous croyez que Sephiroth va revenir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Elena… Si Strife réussit…

- J'espère qu'il va réussir… Je n'ai pas très envie de revivre ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a deux ans…

- Regardez !

- Tseng ?

- Un feu d'artifice… C'est Rude et Reno, ils ont fait exploser leur bombe… Question discrétion, ils repasseront…

- Faites-leur confiance, Monsieur.

- Mais je leur fais confiance, Tseng ! »

Un hélico se posa sur la grande place d'Edge, près d'eux. Un grand black et un rouquin sortirent du cockpit.

« Yo patron !!! On en a explosé deux dans le tunnel sur l'autoroute n°6 !!!

- Et le troisième ?

- Il avait pris l'autre voie, Strife va pouvoir l'éclater et faire le beau ! »

…

Le soleil se couchait, le ciel était rosé. Quelques cumulus vagabondaient à l'horizon. Un joli coucher de soleil se préparait. Soudain, les cumulus se densifièrent, noircirent et tournaient en spirale autour de Midgar/Egde. Le tonnerre gronda, le vent se leva.

« Que se passe t-il ??

- C'est Sephiroth. Je… Il est revenu.

- Hein ??? Qu'est-ce qu tu dis Tseng ??

- C'est pareil qu'au Temple, Elena… Sa présence est écrasante… Il est revenu.

- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu affirmes ?

- Certain, Monsieur.

- Alors Strife n'a pas pu vaincre Kadaj qui a pu fusionner avec Jenova… »

Tous se turent. Elena se rapprocha de Tseng. Il pouvait ressentir sa terreur. Lui aussi n'était pas très rassuré : il connaissait la puissance de Sephiroth. Il en avait déjà fait les frais. Il regarda le jeune président qui frissonnait dans son fauteuil. Rude et Reno se regardaient, consternés. Les nuages tourbillonnèrent en spirales autour des restes de la Shinra Tower.

Des minis tornades se formèrent dans les décombres de l'ancienne ville tentaculaire. Tout cela n'était pas sans rappeler la chute de Météore, deux ans auparavant…

« Yooo !!! On revit la fin du monde trop cool !!!

- Tais-toi sombre abruti.

- Euh… Oui patron !

- Monsieur, allons nous mettre à l'abri.

- Où veux-tu qu'on aille, Tseng ?

- Dans un lieu sacré. L'Eglise du secteur 5.

- L'église d'Aeris ?

- Parfaitement Reno. Ici nous serons en sécurité.

- Dans ce vieux truc en bois croulant moisi ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, elle a résisté à la chute du Météore.

- Arrêtez de discuter les gars, faut qu'on y aille, c'est urgent !!!

- Eh ! T'énerve pas, poulette !

- Elena a raison. Allons-y. »


	36. Calme après la tempête

**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient bouhouhouhou !!!!!

**Couple** : Handicapé du sentiment number one passe à l'action ! Yes! xD

* * *

**Chapitre 36** : Calme après la tempête

L'église était déserte. A la place des lys blanc et jaunes, une étendue d'eau. Quelques fragiles pétales flottaient à la surface de l'onde claire. Une colonne de pierre s'était effondrée, les vieux bancs de bois avaient été pulvérisés. Des traces de pneus avaient marqué le parquet.

« Yooooooo… Y a eu de la baston, ici !

- Très perspicace, Reno…

- Te moque pas, Elena !!!

- Je dis juste ce qu'il en est, baka kitsune !!!

- Maiheu !! »

Un regard exaspéré du Président les fit taire. Tseng s'approcha de la mare. Son reflet fit place un instant à l'image d'une demoiselle en rose avant de redevenir son reflet. Tseng sourit.

« Rude, viens avec moi, nous allons monter dans la charpente observer ce qu'il se passe dehors.

- …Ok.

- Tseng ! Rude ! Vous allez vous rompre le cou ! C'est pas prudent !!!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Elena. Je connais cet endroit comme ma poche depuis plus de quinze ans.

- Yo ! T'inquiète pas, poulette !!! Il dit vrai !

- Mais c'est le tempête !!! Un souffle et il tombe !! Et il ne peut encore pas se servir de son bras gauche !!!

- Elena, j'emmène Rude avec moi. Je ne risque rien.

- Rude… Prends soin de Tseng.

- …Ok. »

Tseng et Rude empruntèrent des escaliers pour se retrouver à marcher sur la charpente du toit de l'église, et observer ce qu'il se passait depuis le trou dans le toit. Le vent s'était calmé. Le Shera survolait les ruines de la tour Shinra, détruite par le combat de Cloud et Sephiroth. Le ciel était orangé, le soleil se couchait, fatigué de cette journée mouvementée. Une forme noire flottait dans le ciel. Pas besoin de lui dire qui c'était, il le savait pertinemment, il le ressentait au fond de son âme. Sephiroth. Et une phrase résonna dans le tête de tous les habitants d'Edge/Midgar :

« Noli manere in memoria. »

La forme chut. La pluie se mit à tomber, doucement, comme des larmes. Tseng et Rude redescendirent auprès du président et des deux Turks restés en bas. Les deux hommes résumèrent la situation en trois mots : « Tout est fini ».

Alors, lentement, ils sortirent sous la pluie. Une tristesse immense les envahit, tous avaient envie de pleurer mais personne ne pouvait dire réellement pourquoi. Rufus sentit ses joues se mouiller et ce n'était pas la pluie. C'étaient des larmes. Ses larmes. Les larmes du repentir. Alors, la pluie guérit ses géostigmates. Aeris soignait ceux qui avaient lavé leur cœur par leurs larmes. Partout dans les rues sortaient des gens qui pleuraient et riaient, la maladie guérie, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tseng ? Tu pleures ?

- Moi ? Non. C'est la pluie, Elena.

- …Si tu le dis.

- Tu sais, Elena… Je crois qu'il est temps que je tienne enfin ma promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- Il y a deux ans, au Temple… Avant que Sephiroth ne fasse une brochette de mon corps… Je t'avais invité au restau et euh… J'ai jamais tenu ma promesse alors euh… Je réitère ma demande… Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller avec moi, au restaurant, une fois tout cela terminé… ?

- Ah ??? Bien sûr Tseng !!!

- Eh les tourtereaux !!! Sortez couverts !!!!

- RENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!

- Vous êtes rouge tomate !!! J'ai vu juste, yooooooo !!!

- Reno… Fiche leur la paix.

- Rude, t'es pas drôle !!!!

- Rude a raison, laissons-les.

- Pfff… D'accord patron… »


	37. Soirée à deux

**Note** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Square-Enix !!! C'est même pas juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusteuh !!!

**Couple **: Trouvez-les ! xD

* * *

**Chapitre 37** : Soirée à deux

Il arrive en bas de chez elle. Le soleil est en train de se coucher. L'air est frais. Il frissonne. De froid ou de stress ? Il est en avance. Très en avance. Il sonne. Ses doigts tremblent. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il invite une fille à dîner !!! La porte s'ouvre. Elle est en serviette. Il est très en avance. Il détourne le regard même si elle l'invite à entrer. Elle est un peu en retard, lui dit-elle. Elle embaume les fruits rouges. Elle s'installe au salon et lui sert un thé. Aux fruits rouges. Elle part s'habiller. Il soupire, son souffle chassant la vapeur aromatique du thé.

Plus tard, elle revient. Elle a mis une robe. Noire comme l'encre. Contrastant à merveille avec ses cheveux blonds et sa peau blanche.

« Eh bien… Tu t'es mise sur ton 31, Elena.

- Ne te moque pas !!

- Non… Bien au contraire. Tu es… Magnifique comme cela.

- Merci. »

Ils sortirent. Tseng la conduisit à un restaurant Utaïen. Elena lui demanda pourquoi ce choix et il lui répliqua : « Un autre restaurant m'aurait fait utiliser des couverts et ma main gauche ne répond pas encore très bien. Et je ne veux pas être un assisté. Donc avec des baguettes, je peux me débrouiller. Seul. J'espère par contre que tu aimes. Sinon, je peux mettre ma petite fierté de côté et t'emmener ailleurs…

- A vrai dire, tu vas peut-être rire mais… J'ai jamais mangé Utaïen.

- Ce n'est pas une tare.

- On y va ? »

Ils dînèrent en tête à tête, parlant de leur vie de Turk, de leur vocation à ce métier atroce.

Elena s'y était engagée parce toute sa famille y était. Elle faisait partie d'une lignée de Turks. Son père était formateur Turk. Sa mère s'occupait de l'administration. Sa sœur aînée, fut Turk mais elle mourut au service. Et elle, la petite dernière, qu'on disait bonne à rien, a pu intégrer la Compagnie. Et maintenant, depuis deux ans, elle est membre à part entière des Turks. Certes elle est la seule fille, certes elle est la plus jeune mais elle sent que ses collègues la respectent. Reno se moque souvent d'elle mais il est capable de mettre sa vie en jeu pour la tirer d'un mauvais pas. Rude est souvent silencieux mais il est toujours là pour lui offrir un café ou une autre gourmandise quand ça ne va pas fort. Et Tseng… A ce moment-là, elle sourit. Elle avait compris à quel point Tseng tenait à elle. Pas besoin de mots pour ça.

Elle fit glisser entre ses lèvres un morceau de gingembre confit. C'était bientôt l'heure de partir, le dîner était achevé. Elle soupira d'un air triste. Tseng lui sourit, alla régler l'addition et lui chuchota : « Tu veux prendre un peu l'air frais ? »

Et ils partirent se balader dans la ville en reconstruction. Depuis que Sephiroth avait été renvoyé dans la Rivière de la Vie, les gens faisaient la fête tous les soirs. Ils se baladaient, côte à côte, comme de simples gens, oubliant leur identité de Turk. Finalement, leurs pas les menèrent au 7ème Ciel. Ils entrèrent. Tifa les reçut avec le sourire. Cloud était dans un coin, mine sombre.

« Eh bien Tseng, quel bon vent t'amène ici ?

- Nous nous baladions et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. Alors nous sommes entrés.

- Je vous sers quelque chose ?

- Un thé pour moi et Elena, tu prends quoi ?

- Hmm… Un bon café, s'il te plaît.

- Je vous fait ça.

- Tifa ? Vincent est dans le coin ?

- Non, depuis la bataille, on dit qu'il est retourné vivre dans sa ville natale, Kalm.

- D'accord. Parce que je lui avais rapporté ses Materia. Je voulais lui donner en main propre mais je crois que ce sera impossible. Les voilà, avec un mot de remerciement. Je peux te le confier pour lui transmettre ?

- Je vais demander au livreur. Cloud ??? Je crois que t'as une course à faire pour Kalm.

- Mmmmh… fit le blond,

- Tu boudes ?

- J'aime pas les Shinra. Même s'ils nous ont aidé.

- Il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, dorénavant, Cloud. Tu ne crois pas ? fit Tseng,

- Je ferai ta commission. C'est bien juste parce que c'est mon travail.

- On dirait un Turk, quand tu parles comme ça ! lui dit Elena,

- Voilà vos consommations !!! »

Des pas rapides dans les escaliers…

«J'ai entendu le mot Materia… NII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN !!

- Yuffie ?? Tu n'es pas rentrée à Utaï ?

- Bah na, je voulais pas revoir le vieux…

- Heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi !!! Tu vas mieux ? Rufus m'a dit que tu pouvais plus bouger le bras gauche !!!

- Nani ??? Tu es… En contact avec le Président ???

- Bah oui… Mon père essaye de nous fiancer… Il trouve que ce serait une bonne alliance de me faire épouser le président Shinra…

- Kami-sama…

- Eh Tseng ! Tombe pas !!! »

Et tous se mirent à rire. Même Cloud.

La soirée avançait. Tseng raccompagna Elena jusqu'à chez elle. Il se sentait léger. Comme si tout ce u'il avait enduré jusqu'à ce jour s'était volatilisé. Ils étaient devant chez elle. Elena l'invita à prendre un dernier thé mais celui-ci refusa poliment.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ?

- Je suis désolé, Elena. Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux de chien battu.

- Tu es dur, Tseng.

- J'ai mes principes. Jamais le premier soir.

- Tu es ringard.

- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

- Bon eh bien… Au revoir Tseng. »

Elle souriait étrangement. Elle attrapa Tseng par la veste et l'embrassa sauvagement sur le pas de sa porte. Tseng n'osait pas bouger. Il sentait le feu lui monter au visage.

« Jamais je n'irai te demander pardon pour ça ! » murmura t-elle.

Il la regarda et passa distraitement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il semblait un peu perdu. Puis il repartit, laissant Elena seule.

XxXxXxX

« Patroooooooooon !!! Matez-moi ça !!!

- Qu'y a t-il, Reno ?

- J'ai des tof' du rendez-vous galant entre Tseng et Elena !!!!

- Intéressant, montre.

- Là, ils sortent de chez Elena…

- Elle est ravissante avec cette robe…

- Là, c'est au restau… Yo, regardez comment qu'ils se dévorent des n'oeils !!!

- Ils sortent ensemble ?

- On dirait bien ! Ils sont allés au bar de Tifa Locheart aussi !!

- Oui, Yuffie me l'a dit…

- Et là… Ah je suis fier de mon cliché, là !!! Je vais pouvoir les faire chanter !!! Mwahahahaha !! Matez-moi ce patiiiiiiiin !!!

- Et il est resté chez elle ?

- Non !!! Ce cooooooon il est pas resté !!! Mais quel abruti j'vous jure, patron !! Il avait l'occaz' en or massif de se taper Elena mais il l'a pas fait !!! Mais quel coooooooooon !!! »

* * *

_Bon bah... Pitite annonce : le week-end prochain, il n'y aura pas de chapitre car je suis en stage. J'essayerai de le faire lundi mais rien n'est trop sûr. Vous l'aurez donc un peu en retard. Wala..._


	38. Une nuit

Note : Pardon pour le retard. Et...? Ah nan, ça m'appartient toujours pas, ces persos -pleure-

**Couple** : Trop évident pour que vous arriviez à trouver, c'est pas de votre niveau ! xD

* * *

**Chapitre 38** : Une nuit

Une vieille cloche sonne dans le clocher de l'église du secteur 5. Comment est-elle encore là, malgré les ans, malgré les cataclysmes ? Personne ne peut le dire. Toutefois elle sonne midi et minuit. Il est minuit. Les coups sonnent, résonnent, pesants.

Il passe sa main sur son visage, pensif. Il regarde le ciel étoilé. Il fait nuit. Il fait frais. Il est minuit. Il y a une heure, il était en compagnie d'une jolie blonde au caractère bien trempé. Et il était parti. Il sourit. Un nouveau jour s'annonce, il est minuit. Elle semblait dépitée qu'il soit partit. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il reste, ses yeux bruns se seraient mis à pleurer, presque… Mais il est minuit, et aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau.

Il marche, le cœur léger. Il passe vers un petit jardinet où sont écloses des fleurs écarlates comme le sang, offrant leur couleur carmine aux rayons de la lune argentée. Il s'arrête un instant pour en humer le délicat parfum et en cueillit une qu'il accrocha à la poche de sa veste. Il marche dans les rues seulement peuplées de fêtards alcoolisés. Ses pas le guident, il n'a pas besoin de connaître le chemin, son instinct le guide. Pas de lumière, une porte brune qu'il ouvre sans bruit. Il se glisse dans l'appartement silencieusement, se guidant qu'à la faible lueur de son PHS.

Il ouvre la dernière porte. Aucun bruit. Il se dirige vers le lit au centre de la pièce. Il se fait tard. Il éteint son PHS. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et se penche vers l'oreiller :

« Bonjour… »

Un murmure plaintif. Quelle heure était-il ? Qui osait la déranger ? Elle se redressa brusquement et se heurta à quelque chose. Quelque chose qui grogna de douleur. Elle sortit l'arme de sous son oreiller, la colla contre l'individu et alluma la lampe de chevet. Stupeur.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Bonjour, Elena.

- Je… Pourquoi ?

- Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit, en partant ?

- Euh… Jamais le premier soir mais… ? Tu te contredis, là…

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Minuit quarante-huit.

- Nous ne sommes plus le premier soir, Elena, non ? Et puis, pardonne-moi je t'ai fait pleurer.

- Même pas vrai !

- Ne mens pas, tu as encore les yeux rouges.

- Hmph… !

- Tiens, pour me faire pardonner. Ce n'est qu'une fleur mais… Je sais que tu les aimes.

- Depuis quand que t'es romantique, toi ?

- Depuis que je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner…

- Abruti fini !!!

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement. La lumière fut éteinte.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Troisième sonnerie. Une main exaspérée s'empare du téléphone et décroche.

« Elena, j'écoute.

- Yooooooooooooooooo, 'Lena !

- Reno, j'espère que t'as une excellente raison de me réveiller à… Six heures trente quatre du matin mon jour de congés.

- Euh… On a un gros blème, 'Lena.

- Dis toujours…

- Tseng est injoignable. T'imagines, il a… COUPE SON PHS !!!!!

- Et…alors ? Il est en congés, aujourd'hui, non ?

- Ouais mais ça fait 10 ans que je le connais et il l'a jamais coupé, tu te rends compte !!!!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de le joindre alors qu'il est en congés ?

- C'est pas moi, c'est le Patron. Moi, j'fais juste les commissions, yo !

- Et il veut quoi, le Président ?

- Oh, une mission de négociation avec la WRO, tu sais, l'organisation montée par Reeve Tuesti, l'ex-chef du département urbain de la Shinra Inc. .

- Ca peut pas attendre ?

- Tu connais le boss…

- Deux secondes, je vais voir si je peux le joindre… »

Elle passa ses mains froides sur le torse de l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Un geignement plaintif monta d'une bouche noyée par de longs cheveux noirs :

« Mmmmhh… 'Lena, c'est froid…

- Reno au téléphone.

- Qu'il aille se faire voir chez le Chocobo Sage…

- De la part du Président.

- Pffff… Mais c'est congés !

- J'aurai jamais cru t'entendre dire ça, un jour !

- Passe-moi le roux.

- Tiens.

- Tseng. J'écoute.

- Ouais Tseng, on arrivait pas à te j… Euh… Comment ça se fait que je t'ai au bout du phone de 'Lena ?

- Ne cherche pas.

- T'as dormi avec ?

- Ne cherche pas, j'ai dit.

- Na, je rectifie : t'as couché avec ???? Mais… Je t'ai vu te barrer de chez elle vers 23 heures et quel… Eh merde, vendu.

- Tu nous espionnais ?

- Je… Heumm… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, hein ?

- Reno… J'espère que tu as une explication valable à me fournir…

- Z'avez pas oublié les capotes ??

- RENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! »

Tseng raccrocha aussi sec. Puis éteignit le PHS d'Elena.

« Alors cette mission ?

- Rufus attendra demain.

- Euh… T'es sûr que tu es bien Tseng ?

- …

- Qui que vous soyez, rendez-moi Tseng !!!

- C'est bien moi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais j'ai aussi le droit d'avoir envie de profiter de ma journée de congés en bonne compagnie, non ? »


	39. La tradition

**Note** : Rien n'est à moi !! Ce chapitre par un peu en live par contre, je vous préviens xD

**Couples** : Oulààààààààààààààààà ! xD

* * *

**Chapitre 39** : La tradition

Healing Lodge. Retour au travail. Le soleil brillait à l'horizon, l'aube venait d'éclore. Il passa sa carte devant un lecteur magnétique. Une lueur verte. La porte s'ouvre. Il pénètre dans un vestiaire.

C'est toujours les mêmes gestes. On se déshabille, on met les vêtements civils dans un casier. Puis on prend une bonne douche chaude, en surveillant que Reno ne s'introduise pas dans ladite douche. On se sèche, on se frictionne. Ensuite on revêt l'uniforme noir, pestant contre sa maudite épaule gauche encore paralysée. Puis on ramène sa longue chevelure noire en arrière. Et on va chercher Elena pour faire son nœud de cravate.

Quelque chose au dessus de sa tête attire son regard pendant qu'elle fait le nœud de sa cravate. Du gui.

« Elena… Depuis quand il y a du gui au plafond ?

- Hein ?

- Regarde par toi même.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fiche là ???

- Qu'en sais-je ?

- Et tu sais quelle est la coutume ?

- Une coutume ? Quelle coutume ?

- Avec le gui. Celle de s'embrasser sous le gui.

- Crois-tu que c'est le lieu et le moment, Elena ? Le Président nous attend.

- C'est la coutume, Tseng !!! Allez, tu n'étais pas si prude, hier !

- …Elena… !!

- C'est la tradition ! Ca porte malheur si on le fait pas !!!

- Toi et tes superstitions… »

Mais néanmoins il obtempéra rapidement, avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers une lourde porte de bois qu'il ouvrit précipitamment. Personne dans la pièce. Hormis un rouquin qui lisait un dôjinshi hentai sur une banquette.

« Reno, où est le Président ?

- …

- Baka de rouquin, réponds-moi.

- … »

Reno était profondément plongé dans son bouquin pour réagir. Ce ne fut que quand Tseng lui retira des mains qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de celui-ci…

« Quelle lecture… édifiante, Reno…

- Bah y a pas d'mal à se faire du bien ! Et puis… J'imaginais Elena et toi comme dans le dôjin… Ca m'éclate !

- RENO !!!

- C'est trop bon de te faire chier, yo !

- Un jour tu vas voir mon poing de très très près, Reno. Tes farces, ça passe encore. Ce sont des gamineries. Il faut bien que les gosses s'amusent. Mais que sans cesse tu t'introduises dans ma vie privée… Il manquerait plus que j'apprenne que tu espionnes Elena et je te fais cracher tes dents, mon cher ami…

- Tseng… Tu m'fais peur avec ces yeux-là…

- Le gui c'était toi ?

- T'as deviné comment ?

- …

- Oh, regarde en haut !

- Kuso… Encore ton fichu gui !!!

- Embrasse-moi !

- Même pas dans tes fantasmes.

- C'est la tradition, Tseng !!!

- Je m'en fiche de votre fichue tradition ! Vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ?

- Un baiser et j'te dis où qu'il est, le Président.

- Je le trouverai bien par moi-même.

- Pas sûr, pas sûr…

- Reno, lâche-moi.

- Un bisou avant !

- Jamais !

- Alors c'est moi qui t'en ferai un ! J'veux pas m'attirer le malheur et tout, moi !!! »

Reno fit basculer Tseng contre lui, lui bloquant son seul bras valide et lui happa les lèvres. Tseng donna un violent coup d'épaule avant de se relever.

« Ca se paiera tôt ou tard, Reno… Crois-moi…

- T'es chié ! On s'est même pas embrassés avec la langue !!!

- Encore heureux ! Où est le Président.

- J'veux avec la langue !

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, Reno…

- Il est en train de faire sa kiné dans la piscine… »

Ce fut un claquement de porte qui lui répondit.

Tseng se dirigeait vers la piscine. Rufus accueillerait son retard à coup de sarcasmes…

Ce qui arriva.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu es en retard… Tseng. Panne d'oreiller ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Qu'as-tu comme excuse, alors ?

- Les enfantillages de Reno.

- Ah. Tu as vu au-dessus de nous ? »

Tseng avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il ne voulait pas lever les yeux. Il les leva lentement… Ce qu'il craignait était là. Du gui.

« …

- Tseng, à Utaï… Avez-vous une tradition sur le gui ?

- Non, monsieur. Mais je viens d'en faire les frais deux fois.

- Jamais deux sans trois.

- …

- Obéis. »

Tseng s'agenouilla pour être au même niveau que le visage du Président. Il apposa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Rufus avant de les retirer prestement.

« Je t'envie… Tu as Elena…

- …

- Mais j'espère que tu la traites mieux que ce que tu viens de me faire !

- Ce n'est pas mon habitude d'embrasser les hommes, monsieur. »

Elena arriva, légère comme à son habitude. Elle s'approcha du Président qui la fit regarder au-dessus d'elle le gui. Elle se baissa, embrassa doucement Rufus sous le regard de Tseng.

Tseng se sentait bouillir. Ils étaient tous contre lui. Enfin, tous… Sauf Rude. Mais voir Elena embrasser le Président… Ca le mettait en rage. Sa mauvaise humeur montait en flèche. Il détourna le regard et partit. Tseng était vraiment jaloux mais le pire, c'est que contre Rufus, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait si peur de perdre Elena… Et le Président était un sérieux concurrent. Même s'il fréquentait sa demi-sœur… Tseng bouillait. Si Rufus osait faire d'un mal à l'une d'elle, Président ou non, il allait voir ce que donne un Tseng en colère !!!

Tseng croisa Rude dans un couloir. Il leva la tête, vivement, avec inquiétude. Pas de gui. Tseng soupira. Il allait bientôt falloir s'habituer à assumer sa relation…

* * *

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre qui sera le dernier...**


	40. Fleur de sang

Note

: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Square-Enix, blablabla... Ah si ! Iori & Erika sont à moi !!! xD 

**Couple** : Toujours pareil...

* * *

Chapitre 40: Fleur de sang

«Iori arrête d'embêter ta sœur!» gronda une voix féminine qui emporta un bout de chou en larmes dans ses bras. La femme était blonde, vêtue d'un jean et d'un ample t-shirt bleu marine. Regardant le jeune garçon à la mine renfrognée, elle lui dit: «Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, sinon tu t'expliqueras avec ton père ce soir!

- Ah nan! Il va encore me faire la morale!!!

- Sois gentil avec ta sœur, c'est pas compliqué?

- Mais c'est elle!!! Elle a commencé, d'abord!

- Erika n'a même pas deux ans, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait t'embêter. Tu es grand maintenant, tu as cinq ans!

- Gniagniagnia…

- File dans ta chambre te coucher, vilain garçon!»

Suivant du regard le galopin qui rentrait dans sa chambre, elle soupira. «C'est le portrait craché de son père physiquement mais il n'a vraiment pas du tout le même caractère.» pensa t-elle. La petite fille pleurait dans ses bras. Elle la berçait doucement, tendrement. Dur dur le métier de mère. Pire que Turk, selon elle.

Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Elle savait que c'était lui. Elle reconnaissait le son de ses pas. Il apparut devant elles. Ses princesses, comme il aimait à leur dire. Il embrassa la plus âgée sur les lèvres, la plus jeune sur le front.

«Et où est Iori?

- Puni, dans sa chambre.

- Elena, qu'a t-il encore fait?

- Il tirait les cheveux de sa sœur, jusqu'à qu'elle se mette à pleurer.

- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas le faire garder par Reno! Il lui donne un très mauvais exemple!

- C'est toi qui voulait.

- Certes. Je vais m'expliquer avec mon fils… Ensuite avec Reno.»

Il entra dans la chambre d'enfant. Le petit garçon boudait sur son lit. Il ne jeta pas un regard à son père qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

«Iori…

- …

- Tu sais, ta sœur est encore petite et toi, tu es déjà grand et fort. Tu ne dois plus lui faire de mal, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- …

- Demain, tu n'iras plus chez Reno après l'école.

- Hein? Mais… Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

- C'est pas juste! Moi je l'aime bien tonton Reno!

- Tu iras chez ta tante Yuffie.

- Elle m'aime pas! Elle fait comme si j'existais pas! Elle s'occupe que de tonton Rufus, d'abord.

- On dit «monsieur le président»

- Et puis toi et puis maman bah vous m'aimez pas non-plus! C'est toujours Erika par ci, Erika par là… J'en ai marre! Et puis t'es jamais là d'abord! Et maman elle fait que de me gronder! Et j'suis sûr que si je meurs bah vous serez bien contents, d'abord.

- Arrête. Sèche tes larmes, mon fils. Tu es un homme. Et un homme ça ne pleure pas.

- …

- Je t'aime autant que ta sœur, ta maman aussi. C'est juste que, comme elle est encore petite, elle a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Toi tu es grand, déjà. Tu vas à l'école. Quand tu étais comme Erika, on s'occupait de toi comme elle.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Et n'oublie pas, tu es le plus grand, tu dois montrer l'exemple à ta sœur. Tu dois être son modèle, il faut qu'elle soit fière de son grand frère, compris?

- D'accord…

- Tu es un grand garçon, Iori.

- Dis papa…?

- Mmmh?

- Est-ce qu'on pourra un jour faire des choses rien que tous les deux? On irait voir les avions, les bateaux… Mais… Tu as toujours, toujours du travail…

- Je m'arrangerai. Un jour, on ira, ensemble. Rien que toi et moi.

- Vrai?

- Promis. Mais que si tu es très sage!

- Promis juré!!!»

Il ébouriffa la tignasse noire de l'enfant. Il lui sourit doucement avant de sortir de la chambre. Elena l'attendait derrière la porte. Elle l'enlaça.

«La petite dort à poings fermés et le gamin ne va pas tarder…

- Je devrais accorder plus de temps aux enfants.

- Et à moi! Tu es toujours en vadrouille au quatre coins de la Planète… Il est loin le temps où je courais à tes côtés…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné deux enfants, alors.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce sont mes trésors!»

Pour l'empêcher d'en dire d'autres, elle l'embrassa puis l'attira vers leur chambre.

«Tseng…? Quand est-ce qu'on se marie? Ca va faire huit ans qu'on est ensemble, il serait peut-être temps…

- Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça, les mariages…»

Il la fit basculer sur les draps.

Le lendemain, il faisait encore nuit quand il partit. Satané boulot. Il était parti sans un bruit, laissant Elena et les enfants dormir. Il démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur la route. Elle était déserté à cette heure très matinale.

Un point rouge se déplaça sur sa main, puis disparut de son champ de vision. Un viseur laser. On cherchait à le tuer. Son cœur loupa un battement. Il ne devait pas mourir. Il ne devait pas laisser seule Elena avec les enfants. Il accéléra. La balle traversa la vitre et se ficha dans sa tête. La voiture continua sa course jusqu'à un rocher.

Les bras d'Aeris. Il était dans les bras d'Aeris. Il était mort, définitivement mort. Aeris le tenait pour qu'il n'aille pas errer sur la Terre. Il les vit tous. Ses victimes, ses bourreaux. Son père, l'empereur d'Utaï, décédé au début de l'année. Sephiroth. Zack Fair qui a eu la même fin que lui. La sœur d'Elena. Et tant d'autres.

Sa vie avait fini en une fleur de sang qui s'était épanoui sur son visage, maculant l'habitacle de la voiture.

* * *

Cette fic est finie, merci à Helfyr, So-chan, Scarab', Kaos, BlackSheep, Shine, Boulette/Tifa70, Shelke25, Violette, Ysa666, Elorin, Math Kinneas, Yukira Shiroi, Bloodet tous les anonymes de m'avoir lue. En espérant ne pas me faire trop haïr pour la fleur de sang finale. Rendez-vous pour de nouvelles fics ! 


End file.
